


A Fine Mess

by AgentHawk11



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bisexual Male Character, Conversations, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Even More Fluff, Family Drama, Family Feels, Flash Forward, Friends to Lovers, Married Life, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Some Plot, Tropes, Unrequited Crush, What Have I Done, seemingly unrequited anyway, vine references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHawk11/pseuds/AgentHawk11
Summary: A collection of drabbles and other things.•1. Bathena • 2. Buddie • 3. Madney • 4. Bathena (mostly) • 5. Buddie • 6. Bathena • 7. Buddie (mostly) • 8. Madney • 9. Bathena • 10. Buddie • 11. Buddie • 12. Bathena (ish) • 13. Madney • 14. Bathena • 15. Bathena (ish) • 16. Bathena





	1. Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different as it’ll be a place to post all of the things that come across my mind that I don’t have the patience to turn into a full fic. Expect tropes, mostly fluff, not much plot, differing styles, each chapter to be a different pairing/fam relationship, just all the things. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Chapter Summary: Bobby helps Athena unwind after a long day at work.

“Burning the midnight oil again, sarg?” One of the LAPD’s newest recruits, Braxton, asks as she passed through the precinct.

Athena sighed. “Looks like it, gotta get through all this paperwork from today,” the papers make an exaggerated sound as she flips through them.

Braxton gives her a sympathetic look as she puts her jacket and hat. “Well, don’t stay too late.”

“I won’t,” she watches Braxton pack the rest of her things in her bag and put it on her back, “tell Nylah I said hello.”

“I will. See you tomorrow, bright and early,” she gave her a small wave and walked away.

“On time. I let it slide once, it won’t happen again,” Athena said in her best “scaring the shit out the new recruits voice”.

Braxton turned around, gave her firm “yes ma’am”, a half-assed salute, and left through the double doors.

Athena let out a chuckle at the barely 25 year old, young woman. She was thankful for her for keeping things interesting around here and trying to boost morale. As there was none right now. That’s why she was still there instead of with her husband and children. There has been a massive uptick in violence in the last few months that had the city completely on edge. It’s had her coming in earlier and leaving later almost daily now.

Her eyes came across the photos sitting on her desk, one of May and Harry, one of her and Bobby. She felt guilty about working more and not being able to spend as much time with them. She was usually gone before they got up and back by the time her children were asleep. She picked up the photo of her kids. They understood, she knew they did, she just hated it. A necessary evil of the life she’s chosen.

She put the photo back in its place and pulled out her phone to check the time. 22:03. She also saw a missed text from Bobby.  _What time can I expect you home tonight._ She looked at the stack with a grimace and made a decision: she was leaving at 11. Whatever was not done would get done tomorrow.

_ Sorry for replying so late, I’ll be home around 11:15, 11:30 at the latest, she replied. _

Not even a minute later . _It’s fine, I know you’re busy. Okay, see you then. Don’t work too hard. Love you._

_ Love you too xx _

She smiled and pocketed her phone. She threw herself into herself back into her work, trying to get as much done in her newly allotted time frame. She worked great under pressure after all.

XXXXX

It’s was 11:20 pm when she walked through the door of her home. The usual silence she was greeted wasn’t noticed as her senses were hit with the most delicious smells. It was serving to remind her of how much she hadn’t eaten in the last nine hours. She placed her badge and gun in the lock box she kept in the utility closet.

“Harry.” Silence.

“May.” Silence.

“Bobby.” Silence. That was a little odd.

She called out to him again and still no answer. She walked into kitchen to find it spotless, save for the covered plate sitting on the island with a note on top.

 

> _E at._
> 
> _(I know you haven’t had anything in a while)_

A smile crossed her face as she placed the note down and removed the top. She was never more thankful to have a husband that was a (unofficial) master chef in her life. Not to say Michael couldn’t cook, because he could, but, yeah. There was pork roast, rice, and vegetables that looked just as good as they smelled. Her growling stomach was winning over the curiosity of where her husband was.

“Are you, at least, going to join me?” She called out.

Silence.

“Right,” she rolled her eyes playfully as she sat down at the table with her plate, “what are you up to Robert."

After she finished her meal that, of course, tasted as good as it looked and smelled, she went upstairs. She stopped by both of her children’s rooms to find them clean (ish) and no sign they had been there. She didn’t remember them having any plans for the night. Continuing down the short hall to her bedroom, she made a point to ask Bobby about it when she sees him.

She pushed the door open, to find the room sparsely lit by candles. She let out a squeak of surprise as she looked around the room. There was a bottle of red wine in a bucket of ice on the dresser. As she got a closer look she could see it was her favorite. She headed to the brightly lit bathroom that caught her eye. She found a set up of her favorite scented candles on the counter, giving off the calming aroma of lavender and vanilla, and bath had been drawn. She bent down and ran her hands through the water, finding still warm.

“Welcome home, Sergeant.” Her slight startle at the sound of his voice quickly turned to elation.She turned around to see him standing in the doorway, holding a glass the wine

“Where did you-”

“I trust that all of this has been okay,” he said as he walked towards her.

“More than,” she took the glass from his hand, placed it on the counter and greeted him properly. She wrapped her arms around him and they shared a searing kiss before she asked, “where are the kids?”

“With Michael, May asked him to get them after I told her what I was planning. She was more than willing to make herself scarce,” Athena chuckled, “everything is taken care taken care of, all I want you to do is focus on relaxing.”

“You are wonderful, thank you for this,” she said softly against his lips. “So, uh, are you joining me?”

“Tempting,” he removed his hands from around her waist and caressed lightly down her arms before reaching her hands, “But I’ll pass this time around. This is for you,” he brought her fingers up to his lips, “stay as long as you need and meet me in the bedroom when you’re done.”

“Don’t tell me there’s more.”

“Alright, I won’t tell you,” Bobby said as he left the bathroom.

She shook her head at him. She picked her glass of wine and took a swig before quickly stripping out of her uniform. As she sunk down into the warm water the tension in her stressed, stiff, and slightly bruised from the events of today body start to melt. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind mind of everything that didn’t include how much she need this and how much her husband, apparently, knew she did.

XXXXX

Athena zoned back in to the world around her unaware how much time had passed, but more relaxed than she’d been in a while. The water was cooling and her skin was starting to prune, so it was time to leave this little piece of paradise. Wrapping herself in a towel, she blew out the candles, and left the bathroom.

“Better?” Bobby asked her from the other side of the bed.

“Much,” she drew out skeptically as saw the towel spread over the bed.

“What? You told me not to tell you that there was more.” He said obviously seeing the look on her face. “Lay down on the bed, on your stomach, without the towel.”

Her eyebrow raised at the request, but she obliged, wondering where this was going. Once her body was situated, she felt the bed dip with his weight, him straddle her, and heard the pop of a bottle cap. The moan came from her lips and she sunk further into the mattress as Bobby’s oil-slicked hands massaged into her shoulders. 

His sure fingers dipped into her back and came back around down her shoulder, hitting the bruise on her right one. Her grunt and flinch in slight pain gave him pause. 

“What’s wro-” He was going to ask before he put eyes on the darkening area. 

She kept her head turned away from him. “Routine traffic stop, gone wrong. Turned out she had a warrant and wasn’t going to jail without a fight. Gave me a good kick during a tackle. It’s not a big deal.” She didn’t hesitate to explain.

He didn’t respond. She didn’t have to see his eyes to know he wanted to say more. He just knew not to. It was par for the course. This isn’t the first time and, most likely, won’t be the last. Sometimes they came back to each other bruised and worse for ware. They didn’t like it, but... 

He pressed a kiss to the area, lingering there a bit. She turned towards him, raised her arm and ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. It said all they need to. 

The tense moment gone, he returned his attentions back to massage he was giving her. It was silent, save for her little whimpers of pleasure. His hands had traveled to her lower back. 

“Having fun back there?”

“Lots.”

She was thoughtful for a moment before saying, “thanks for this, it’s... everything. I love you, I hope I’ve shown you that as much as you’ve shown me." 

He stopped his movements and moved off of her. “Flip over,” she turned and sat up, “I wanted to look into her eyes when I say this.”

“Um, I’m fairly certain my eyes aren’t down there.”

“Shush,” she smirk and crossed her arms over her chest. His face turned serious before he said, “of course, you have. Even when you don’t think so. And no thanks necessary. I just hate I didn’t think about something like this sooner. You’ve been so tense and stressed and tired lately.” 

“Bobby.”

“I know.” He said cutting her off. “And you have nothing to be sorry or feel guilty about. It’s fine, I understand. We all do. I’m glad I got a bit of my wife back tonight.”

He was a relief to her just by just being who he was. He wasn’t perfect, but he was hers and she was forever grateful. She moved closer to him and captured his lips. “I love you, I can’t say anything other than that right now, but I just really love you.”

“I love you, too.”

He put his finger under her chin and brought his lips to hers again. What started as chaste turned hungry before they have to break for air. “So, while we’re on the subject, how far does that stress relief thing extend?”


	2. Project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck’s always there when Eddie and Christopher need him because, honestly, where else would he be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in less than 24 hrs??? Muse, you’re in rare form today, sweetie.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was unceremonious at best, anxiety inducing at worst.

It didn’t hit him like a ton of bricks. He’d already had that moment on his first high school crush (re: unrequited), Nick (more on that later). There was no epiphany or freak out. Just a quiet, subtle, “hmm, I think I have feelings for this guy.”

Buck’s known since he was 14 that he had an attraction to men. He didn’t really talk about it, a defense mechanism he unconsciously developed due to the environment he grew up in (again, more on that later). He knew the people he was around now could give two shits, but, still, survival tactics be survival tactics and all. It wasn’t even like this big thing, though, he just liked beautiful people.

Eddie just happened to be one of the most beautiful people he’s met in a long time.

A fact that he couldn’t seem to get off his mind as he stood in the middle of Michael’s, at 9 pm, looking for supplies for Christopher’s school project. This was following a slightly frantic text (because he totally can’t tell Eddie’s tone through text, no) he’d received from the man telling him he’d forgotten to pick up some more supplies.

So, Buck to the rescue. He didn’t give it a second thought.

Cart full of stuff as he didn’t know specifically what was needed. He’d just listened (re: intently) (re:re: hung on to every word) as Eddie talked about it and happened to be naming all of the stuff he’d bought. He couldn’t help it, he loved the passion and light he saw in Eddie’s eyes when he talked about anything involving Christopher.

And he zoned thinking about Eddie’s eyes and little old ladies with small dogs in baby carriers are staring at him, so yeah, it might be time to leave. Quickly double checking that he’d gotten everything he could think of, he paid and left the store.

The ride to Eddie’s place was short, unfortunately. He took a second, in the car, to compartmentalize everything. His feelings haphazardly shoved back to the place he kept them, he donned his “cool Uncle Buck” mask and got out the car.

Ringing the door bell, he saw Christopher’s face peeking through the curtain before Eddie opened the door.

Buck’s throat may have went a little dry at the sight of him. 

He wasn’t wearing anything special, just an LAFD muscle tee and some shorts, but that didn’t stop him from looking absolutely...

Woah. No.

“Buck, what are you doing here? And what is all that?” A shocked Eddie asked him taking notice of all the bags.

“I just happened hear my favorite little guy needed some more supplies for his project,” Buck hoped that sounded as okay as it did in his head (still trying clear the mind fog and all). 

Eddie was going to say something, but stopped himself and just settled for a chuckle and a head shake.

“Dad, aren’t you gonna invite him in?” Christopher asked from behind his father.

“Yeah, aren’t you gonna invite me in?”

Eddie just stepped aside to let Buck through the door. Buck walked straight through, very familiar with the layout of the place. He deposited the bags on the table and looked to see the boards and art supplies that were already on the floor. 

“Seriously, Buck, you didn’t have to-”

“I know what you’re going to say, I know I didn’t have to do this. I wanted to. I know you said you were just gonna use some old stuff you have lying around. But I couldn’t have him go in with some half as- done project. Where’s the fun in the that?” He bent down to Christopher, who had returned to sitting on floor, “what do you say? Let’s make the best solar system your teacher has ever seen?”

“Yeah!” Christopher shouted out. 

Both of them looked over at Eddie who was still standing by the door with his hands in his pockets. “Yeah, yeah let’s do this.”

“Alright, let’s get started.”

The rest of the evening was filled with snacks, laughter, and crafting disasters. Christopher was living for the occasional comment that Eddie would make over something Buck’d bought.

“Buck, what the fu- heck?”

“I told you some of that stuff was just in case.”

“Why would we need a hot glue gun?”

“Just. In. Case.”

Buck wasn’t noticing how domestic this all felt (nope, no he wasn’t). How they would playfully argue over designs for the planets and color schemes. This was all just normal shit friends did. This was all it was a friend helping out another friend in a bind. His heartbeat didn’t speed up every time Eddie bumped against him while reaching for something. Or when Eddie (“accidentally”, yeah, right) started a paint spatter war, leaving all 3 of them multicolored.

See, normal shit.

It was now 1 am. What started as a poster board display has turned into one of the finest mobiles he’d ever seen (and done), if Buck did say so himself. The highlight of the evening was Christopher’s delight at what they’d done. He could tell the kid was so proud of it. He was begging Buck and Eddie to take a picture. Three were taken: one of Christopher with it, one of Christopher and Eddie with it, and a one of all three of the them, all still with them covered in paint (that last picture was not going to become Buck’s lock screen, nope). 

The project was on the kitchen table for safe keeping. He and Eddie were on the couch, Christopher was asleep across their laps, and Buck didn’t want to wake him (re: using as an excuse to stay a little longer).

“We should probably get him to bed,” Eddie said tiredly.

“Yeah, okay,” Buck chose to ignore Eddie saying  _we_.

Buck lifted the protective arm he’d had around the boy’s chest to allow his father to lift him. He stood outside of Christopher’s room and watched Eddie tuck his son in. The way Eddie tended to his son was just amazing to watch, Buck couldn’t help but smile. Eddie came out of the room, closed the door and they both walked slowly to the front door.

“Thanks for all of this. He’s just over the moon. I can’t tell you how much this means, to both of us, and I’m paying you back.” Eddie was beaming at him. 

“No problem. You don’t have to worry about it. I wanted to do this,” he made a show of paint stained clothes, “I can send you my dry cleaning bill, though.”

“Dry cleaning? I know for a fact that entire outfit came from Target.”

Buck said with fake offense, “I’ll have you know that these are the finest fabrics.”

“Cool wash, low tumble dry, you’ll be fine.”

This was what he loved, the easy going friendship they shared. The banter, the way they were with Christopher. Maybe one day, he’ll have the courage to say something about how he truly feels. For now, he’s content with this. Organic. Easy. Uncomplicated waters (re: the idea that him confessing could ruin everything).

The hug Eddie gave him was a shock to his system. Not that it was the first time he’d done it, but it wasn’t expected. It was second before he registered to hug back. He had no choice but to lean (re: melt) into as Eddie gave him a tight squeeze. “Thank you, so much, again.”

“No big. If you ever need me, for anything, you know you can call me,” he’d said, hoping the little hitch in his voice wasn’t noticed (re: just call him a glutton for setting himself up for failure).

“Alright, be safe driving home. Text me when you get there.” Eddie said as he opened the door for him.

“Always. Good night Eddie.”

“Good night.” 

An hour later...

_ Made it home. _

_ Finally. I was about to send out a search party. Your place is only 30 minutes from mine. _

_ Can’t a guy take a shower? _

_ Can’t a guy text his friend and let him know he hasn’t been kidnapped first? _

_ *3 eye roll emojis*  
Alright you over dramatic ass. Shut up and go to sleep. _

_ Make me. _

XXXXX

It was Buck’s turn to do truck inventory when Eddie and Christopher walked into the fire house.

“Aren’t you off today? What are you guys doing here?” Buck asked as put down his clip board and walked over to him.

“Well, Christopher had some news to share with you and he couldn’t wait,” he gestured towards his son as Buck kneeled down to be eye level with him, “go ahead and tell him buddy.”

“I got an A on the project,” he’d said and Buck was smiling like an idiot.

“Alright, buddy, high five,” Christopher’s hand met his raised one, “we gotta celebrate.”

“Dad said we can go get dinner and ice cream tonight.”

“And he wants you to come with us.” Eddie told him, flashing that killer smile at him.(His heartbeat didn’t speed up at all).

“Please, Buck,” Christopher asked (these two were going to be the death of him).

“How can I say no to that, are you going now?”

“Nope, we’re going when you get off at 6:00.” 

“It’s 3:30, what are you guys gonna do ‘til then?”

“I was thinking we’d hang around here. How ‘bout it, bud?” 

“Yeah!” Christopher was the definition of pure elation. Hanging around the firehouse was one of his favorite things to do. He knew Bobby wouldn’t mind at all.

The hours few by as Buck’s shift finally came to an end. The three of them left and went to Christopher’s favorite restaurant. And if a couple of people (re: five) told them that  _their_ son was adorable, well it didn’t mean anything. It was just a testament to how harmlessly open-minded people seemed to be out here.

And if neither he nor Eddie made any strides to correct them and Eddie actually fed into it a little by moving closer to him, well, you know, that doesn’t mean either. Nope. Zip. Nada. So his heartbeat can just calm the fuck down already.


	3. Gestures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little things truly go a long way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with another one.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chimney gave himself another once over in the mirror, finally satisfied with his look. It was his first, official date with Maddie since they’d decided to give things between them another try. To say he was anxious about everything was an understatement. He knew (rationally) that he had no reason to be, but it was still there.

He’d told her to let him take care of everything and for her to be ready. He didn’t plan anything too extravagant, just made reservations at one of L.A.’s best restaurants. Maddie had told him several times that she wanted to try the place, so how thought that it would be something they could experience together. It went along nicely with the new beginning themethat he had for the night.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of his bed room, grabbed his wallet and keys off the coffee table, and was getting ready to leave. The ringing off his phone paused his movements. Picking up the device from the sofa, he saw Maddie’s name on the screen and answered.

“Hey,” Chimney said warily, hoping that her calling him right before their date didn’t mean what he thought it meant.

“Hey, Chim,” she started, tone somber and stilted, she sighed, his heart clenched, “look, I’m so sorry to do this, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make our date tonight.”

Chimney closed his eyes and held his head down. “Is everything okay?” He asked with concern.

“Oh, yeah, yeah. My boss called, trying to see if I could work tonight. She hated to call me, but this flu that’s going around is apparently everyone’s ass,” didn’t he know it, the amount of respiratory issues he’s dealt with on calls had been staggering over the last few weeks, “there’s been like eight call outs tonight and they are really short staffed and-” 

“And you didn’t like the idea of leaving them in a bind. I get it, honestly, I do.” He would be lying if he didn’t admit to being disappointed.

“I’m so sorry! I know we’d planned this a week ago and worked around each other’s schedules and everything. I just hate to-“

“Maddie, it’s fine. It’s not a problem, I understand. Go ahead and work. We can always reschedule.” The more he thought about it, her canceling her own plans to help others was completely her and one of the many reasons why he loved her.

“Thank you for understanding. I don’t know what you had planned, but I’m sure it was amazing. I’ll make it up to you. I swear.”

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be able to do this soon. Have a good night at work.”

“Yeah, we will. I’ll try. See you soon, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay,” the  _love you_ goes unsaid, “bye,” he settled on.

“Bye.”

When he heard the triple beeps, he dropped the phone on the sofa and flopped down. He took a second to remind himself that this was fine and not part some cosmic entity seemingly hell bent on getting between him and Maddie. Removing his jacket and slinging it over the back of the sofa, he remembered that he needed to call the restaurant and cancel their reservations.

It was a couple of hours later. Maddie had been texting him on and off through the night. She was having a rough night with the volume and kind of calls she was getting. It was then that an idea popped into his head. He looked at the time and it was almost 11:30 pm. He hoped it wasn’t too late for what he wanted to do.

He grabbed his keys and sent a couple of texts to someone who he knew would be more than willing to help him.

XXXXX

Maddie put her head in her hands. It was 1 in the morning. She’d been at work for a little under 4 hours now and had to have taken at least 50 calls already. If she hadn’t, it sure felt like it. Taking a deep breath and sighing, she steeled her resolve and prepared for the next call she knew was coming in the next few seconds. She saw that her code had been switched to break mode.

“What the,” she squinted her tired eyes to make sure she was seeing it correctly. 

She knew that she hadn’t done that, but she didn’t put much thought into it, writing it off as a system glitch. She went to change it and nothing happened. She kept clicking the screen when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Josh, looking as tired as she did, holding a mug filled with, what smelled like, his famous extra strength coffee.

“Hey Mads,” Josh said innocently enough.

“Hey, Josh, is your system doing anything weird?” She asked him.

“Like what?” Josh asked, managing to keep his tone even not giving anything away.

“Like, just now, it put me in Break mode without me touching it and it’s not allowing me to change it back to available.” Maddie explain, making a show of clicking the screen with nothing happening.

“Oh yeah, that’s happened to me once or twice. I would just let Boss Lady know what’s going on. I saw her in the break room when I was in there just a moment ago.”

Maddie gave her screen a couple more clicks before sighing and saying, “alright, thanks.”

When she got to the break room, she spotted her boss first, “Hey, Sue, I need to-” she interrupted by the sight of her boyfriend taking something out of the microwave as she rounded the corner.

“Oh, hey babe,” Chimney casually greeted as he sat the plate down on the table.

“Um,” Maddie stood there, floored.

“You’d been working so hard the last few hours, we thought you could use a break,” her boss explained. Maddie knew she still looked like a deer in headlights, brain still trying to catch up to what was going on in front of her. “Enjoy your break Maddie, I'll see you in 45 minutes.” Sue patted her shoulder when she passed her and left the two alone.

“Um, yes, thank you.” Maddie stumbled. She turned around to see Brian leaning against the entryway with a self satisfied smile on his face. She smiled at him and shook her head. He nodded at her, whistling a tune as he walked away after their boss.

She turned back to Chimney and quickly walked up to him to greet him with a kiss. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He cradled her face in his hands, more than happy to see her.

“What are you doing here? Not that I don’tlove and appreciate seeing you, but it’s late.”

“It’s fine. I was just hungry and thought you might be too,” Chimney said as he slid each plate in front of a stool and took utensils out of the basket.

“Really? At one in the morning?” She eyed him playfully skeptical.

“Can’t a guy just want some food from his girlfriend’s favorite Thai restaurant and want to share it with her.” He gestured for her to sit.

She smiled. “I thought that place closed like an hour ago.”

“It did. I got there right before it closed. That’s the reason you’re getting a taste of my top notch microwaving skills.”

“If it’s anything like your stove skills, I might need to be a little scared.” She looked down at the plate and back at him.

“You’re real funny, you know that?”

“I’ve been told once or twice.”

“My stove skills might be a little, well, yeah, but I’ll have you know I can chef the hell out of a microwave.” Chimney defended.

Maddie picked up her fork, keeping up her fake hesitation by exaggeratedly taking a bite of food.

“Is it to your standards, Ms. Buckley?”

“Eh,” Chimney rolled his eyes and she giggled, “I’m kidding, it’s delicious. Thank you for this.” She leaned over the over side of the table and kissed him.

“You’re welcome,” he said against her lips before kissing her again. “Oh, and these are for you,” pulling out a small bouquet of 6 red and white roses.

“Oh, Howie,” the gesture being so sweet that she dropped all pretense, including nicknames.

“Wow, I think that’s the first time that you called me Howie.” He said as he handed it to her, deciding he loved the sound of his name coming from her lips, “I was going to give you these when I picked you up for our date. I figured now was just as good a time.”

“Oh, yeah, I think so,” not realizing that she had even said his name. She fiddled with the petals before saying, “thank you, they’re beautiful.”

He smiled at her in response and she enjoyed the rest of her break with him in simplistic bliss.

From that night forward, this became sort of a tradition for them. At least once a month, most of time when she worked night shift, he would come by and surprise her during her break (when his own schedule would permitted, of course). He managed to catch her off guard each time, never letting it slip when he was going to do it. It was simple: sometimes he might bring her lunch/dinner or they’d just sit and have mindless conversation. In any case, she loved it each and every time.

The roses he gave her sat on her desk at work. Every time she had to handle a difficult call, she looked at them and felt an instant calm wash over her.

It was the little things that meant so much.


	4. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with a vine reference....
> 
> Or, the one where Bobby finds out that he’s the last to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know that fic that was written in like 45 mins and the place it came from in your brain is completely unknown and you’re questioning everything about it?
> 
> That’s what this is. So, enjoy!
> 
> Context: [ Watch Before Reading](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=KPoIl0gNaEY)

Bobby put the finishing touches on dinner, while Athena set the table. May sat at the island, watching videos on her tablet, with Harry watching over her shoulder. Bobby was tuning in and out as they giggled at whatever was happening on screen. Until...

_ Bro, I had a dream we fucked. _

_ Bro, it’s just a dream. _

_Ha, gay, I wouldn’t fuck you.  _

_ You wouldn’t?  _

_ I mean, unless you want to. _

Bobby heard the video say followed by the children’s laughter. “Totally Buck and Eddie.” May said. Athena’s chuckle followed closely after.

Whatever light reprimand that Bobby had for May for watching stuff like that around Harry died right then and there.

Wait, what?

He put the dish in his hand down and eyed the teenager, causing her to pause her video. “What?” She asked him, not giving much thought to the off hand comment she’d just made. 

“Totally Buck and Eddie?” He asked again for clarification.

“Tell me I’m wrong. It’s completely them.”

“You see that?”

“You don’t?” Athena jumped in, still chuckling as she walked over to them to start putting dinner on the table. She was going to pick up a dish when she caught the doubtful look on Bobby’s face. “You really don’t? Oh, baby.”

“Nope, don’t do that. What exactly am I not seeing?”

“You really haven’t noticed it? At all?” Athena asked, a little surprised.

“Maybe they act different at work, I just know I noticed it at you guys’ joint birthday party last month.” May tried to advocate on his behalf. 

“No they don’t. No at all. That’s where I first noticed it.” Athena told her daughter.

“Hold on, so-“

“Excuse me, can you guys finish whatever this is about after dinner, I’m hungry” Harry cut in.

May smirked at her mother before getting up to go sit to the table. Bobby and Athena looked between each other shelving this conversation until a later time. They all continued on like the last 10 minutes hadn’t happened and the topic of conversation switched to whatever the children wanted to talk about.

Later that night, Bobby sat against the headboard, watching his wife go through her nightly routine. His mind drifted back to the conversation they’d had earlier.

“I can feel the wheels in your head turning. Are you still thinking about earlier?” Athena asked as she got in bed and sat up beside him.

“I’m still trying to figure out what you guys are seeing.”

“You know what? I’m not going to tell you. I want to you to see it for yourself. It won’t take long,” she said as she snuggled into his side, “I’d put money on it.”

Bobby knew the meaning of those words and looked down at her, “the usual?”

“Add 50.” She said, clearly, meeting his eyes.

“Confident, aren’t we?” Bobby took note of the mischievous gleam he saw in her eyes

“Very. It’s Tuesday, I’ll give it until Friday, if you need that long.”

“You’re on.”

By Friday he realized just how much attention he hadn’t been paying to what was truly going on around him. He didn’t want to admit it, but his wife was right. He didn’t need this long, knew all he need to by Wednesday. He was just delaying the inevitable as long as possible.

He also took note that he was, apparently, the last to know. Besides Buck and Eddie, of course. Whether they realized it or not, there was something there on both sides. Buck’s especially. He made it a point to let Buck know that he was more than support of his choices, whatever they might be.

As his shift came to an end, he dreaded what he had to do next.

He walked through the door, to find the house quiet. He placed his bag down and walked into the living to see May typing on her phone in the chair, Athena on the couch with her tablet in one hand, the other was lazily stroking across Harry’s head, who was laid in her lap, playing his Nintendo Switch. He lifted Harry’s feet to sit at the other end of the couch, placing them down in his lap. Both children greeted him without looking up from what they were doing.

“Hey, baby, how was work? She asked innocently enough, as she placed the tablet down on the armrest. He knew the woman sitting beside him much better than that.

He said nothing as he pulled his wallet out his back pocket and handed her the $100 dollar bill sitting in it.

She eyed him with a smirk before taking the bill, “pleasure doing business with you.”

May just laughed while Harry, wide eyed, sat up and asked, “you let mom hustle you, again?” Which only served to make May laugh harder.

Bobby just walked away to start dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Idk why either.
> 
> Come yell at me or say hi [ here](https://loveistherootofhappiness.tumblr.com/)


	5. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accidental kiss? Being locked in a supply closet? Who knew a New Year’s Eve party could cause such a trope-y mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote another thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Oh shit,” Athena blew out a breath, “yeah, that tastes like Hen made it,” she said as she took another timid sip of the drink in her hand.

“Too strong?” Hen asked as Karen and Bobby walked in the living room with more bowls and trays of food. Hen could feel Karen side eyeing her without having to look at her.

“Potent. It’s fine though, we’re grown. Besides, I’ve been needing a good, stiff drink for a while,” Athena said as she continued to take slow sips of the drink. “I can’t believe that Karen let you make the punch.”

“Believe me, I’m already regretting it,” Karen looked her wife up and down and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“What? At least I have a better alcohol to mix ratio than I did last time.”

“Uh, last time?” Bobby asked.

Athena looked between Hen and Karen while the two women looked at her, silently deciding amongst them who was going to tell the story. Athena was looking like the obvious choice.

“Okay long story short, it was my birthday, 6 years ago. These two here decided to throw me a surprise party. Let’s just say I still don’t remember everything about that night.” Athena smiled as jumbled memories of the affair crossed her mind.

“That good, huh?”

“I was so hungover the next day and could barely remember anything. It was great," Athena said fondly.

“I hadn’t been that drunk since college.” Karen commented. “Or that hungover.”

“Safe to say I was banned from drink making after that,” Hen said as she moved to unlock the door when she saw the shine of headlights in the windows.

“Rightfully so,” Karen deadpanned as she checked to make sure everything had been put out.

“Whatever, I have no regrets,” Hen said as she walked back over and wrapped her hands around her wife, “it’s New Year’s Eve. After the year we’ve all had we could all use some celebrating and a little unwinding. Plus, I made an equal amount of non-alcoholic and you, my anal-retentive, made sure that they were properly labeled.”

“Holding the adult personally accountable for the option they choose,” Bobby said as he grabbed a glass of the non alcoholic punch.

“Exactly,” Hen said and kissed Karen’s cheek.

“Tonight’s gonna be great,” Athena said.

They heard a few knocks on the door before Hen said, “it’s open.” Chimney and Maddie walked in followed by Buck and Eddie. Everyone greeted each other.

Maddie handed Hen a covered dish. “You didn’t have to make anything.”

“It know, but I wanted to thank you guys for including me. My parents told me Buck and I’d be doing you guys a disservice if we didn’t make you their famous buffalo chicken dip. New Year’s parties are their thing so they make it every year. It’s really good.”

“Thanks, it smells good.” Karen greeted Maddie with a hug, thanked her for coming, and placed the dish on the table with the rest of the food.

“Yeah, it only took us 5 tries to make, so I hope you all like it,” Maddie chuckled.

Maddie and Hen walked into the living room to join everyone else. Chim was sitting in the chair, while Bobby was sitting in the other chair talking to buck, who was sitting on the couch. His leg was resting in Eddie’s lap who was sitting right next to him.

“Before I give you this, have you had any pain meds today?” Athena moved the drink she had out of the way of Buck’s reaching hand.

“No, mom. It’s okay for me to drink, scout’s honor,” Buck flashed her a boyish, cheeky grin, while holding up the Boy Scout salute.

She squinted her eyes at him before handing him the drink. She took a seat in Bobby’s lap and got comfortable before she said, “and call me that again and I’ll smack you.”

“So I take it everything is all good in here?” Hen asked sitting on the arm. She got a responses of agreement from the room.

“Good? He should be great. People bringing him stuff, using me as furniture, he’s being pampered.” Eddie said playfully indignant.

“Sounds like jealousy to me.” Buck countered.

“Tough talk from someone in need of a ride home.”

“You won’t leave me here, your conscience won’t let you.” Buck smiled at him.

“I won’t let you either,” Hen told them, “he’s not staying here. The only exception is you not being in any shape to drive,” Eddie just rolled his eyes.

The rest of the night was filled with love and family togetherness as they reminisced on the year and talked about their plans for the year ahead. All of them not really wanting much more than for things in their lives to continue on the good path that they were on. Buck’s PT was going well, so he hoped he’d be back on full duty sometime soon. Hen and Karen took the opportunity to announce that they’d been approved as potential parents through an adoption agency. The joyous response was as expected of the group.

Time was quickly winding down towards midnight. The food and drinks had been flowing, with more than the occasional comment about how strong and good the punch was. The conversation had shifted to an interesting place (that they vowed would never leave the room) as everyone had a healthy buzz. Karen and Bobby, who weren’t drinking, had silently taken on the roll of making sure everyone stayed okay throughout the night.

The final countdown had begun.

_ 10... 9.... 8... _

Everyone stood and unconsciously held on to their respective partners. Buck held on to Eddie’s shoulder to maintain his balance. His head hurt a bit as the cups of alcohol mixed with how long he’d gone with out drinking was crashing down.

_ 7... 6... 5... _

Everyone had drinks in hand ready to toast to the new year.

_ 4... 3... 2... _

Here it comes.

_1!  _

Though the television, pops of confetti, airhorns, kazoos, and the classic redemption of "Auld Lang Syne" could be heard. In keeping with tradition, everyone took the time to share a midnight kiss with their partners. Hen and Karen. Athena and Bobby. Maddie and Chimney. Buck and Eddie.

(Wait, back up)

Everyone separated and looked to see to see Buck and Eddie as their lips parted. The room was dead silent as shock set in all around. Buck and Eddie were shocked for obvious reason. Everyone else not surprised at what happened because, come on, of course they all knew (or,at least, suspected) they were just caught off guard at the time and place.

“Happy New Year?” Chim tried.

“You’re officially banned from drink making again,” Karen announced to Hen in particular.

“That’s fair.”

XXXXX

_ 2 weeks later... _

Buck finished getting ready for work. Since PT had been showing really good results, he had been allowed back on light duty shortly before Christmas. Meaning, he only went out on the least dangerous call and only did 6 hour shifts a few days a week. He didn’t like it, but it was better than nothing at all. 

It had been a welcome distraction: focusing on returning to full, active duty, PT, home exercises, just about anything he could think of. Anything not to think of what happened on New Years Eve.

He couldn’t believe he could have been so stupid. He means he could, but... ugh. The moment keeps replaying over and over in his mind. The headache and mind fog from the alcohol, looking into Eddie’s eyes during the countdown, kissing him at the end of the countdown, the feeling of his lips on his. God, he could have even swore he felt him start to kiss him back. Maybe. All he knew was when he opened his eyes, Eddie was standing there wide eyed. They quickly parted as the weight of what he’d done smacked the shit out of him.

Luckily, it wasn’t this huge awkward thing. Eddie wasn’t avoiding him. Eddie just blamed it on the fact that they hadn’t been drinking and got caught in the moment, he knew it didn’t mean anything (except it kinda did). Buck agreed (reluctantly) and that was that. He had zero idea what he was expecting to happen, but this was the best case scenario given the situation. They haven’t talked about it since.

Things had changed, though. It was in the little things. The way Eddie was around him had changed. It might have been his anxiety making the situation more than what it was, but it was just different. He could swear he could feel Eddie tense every time they got close or accidentally touched.

The familiar horn honks of his sister’s car let him know it was time to go. He sighed as he grabbed his cane, bag, and walked out the door. As soon as he walked in the fire house locker room he saw Eddie. He greeted him with a small smile and wave before closing his locker and walking away to start his duties.

Buck closed the locker and placed his forehead against the cool surface. He couldn’t take this anymore. Unbeknownst to him, he wasn’t the only one that felt that way.

Buck was an hour or so into his shift when, “Hey the pipes under the sink are wonky, do you mind getting me the tool kit?” Hen asked him.

“Yeah, okay,” he said as he got up and walked the short distance to the supply room. As he walked inside, he saw Eddie already in there, crouched down, looking for something.

Eddie turned around and jumped, “you scared the shit out of me. I didn’t hear any one come in.”

“Yeah, Hen asked me to-”

Buck was interrupted by the sound of the door closing and could hear the sound it being locked from the outside.

“Hey! Wait! No!” Buck said as he jiggled the handle to no avail. He banged on the door for good measure. “Come on guys, this isn’t funny. Let us out!” Nothing.

Eddie just chuckled and put the bag in his hand back where he found it. “Let me guess, Chimney asked you to get something out of here, too?”

“Hen,” Buck answered.

“Of course.”

It took Buck a minute before the realization finally hit him, “they did this on purpose.”

“Bingo.”

“I’m getting all of you back for this. I hope you guys know that right. I know you can hear me,” he yelled out.

The two were silent for a second, waiting for the response that never came. “I guess they don’t plan on letting us out,” Eddie leaned against the wall and Buck sat on the table against the wall, “there’s a reason why they trapped us in here,” Eddie chuckled again, “really? The storage closet?”

“I know, right.” Buck said as he looked over at Eddie, to find him looking at him. “You know, this is probably the longest conversation that we’ve had with each other in the last couple of weeks.”

Eddie was going to say something, but closed his mouth, changing his mind. Instead he said, “yeah, it probably is,” Eddie met Buck’s eyes, “I’m sorry. I know it doesn’t make up for anything.”

“It’s, um, fine. I’m sorry, too. I hate that this even happened and what it’s done to us. I just wanna get past this,” Buck ran his fingers through his hair.

Eddie sighed and pushed himself off the wall, “why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why did you kiss me?” Eddie saw Buck’s wide eyed look, “we need to air this out and get some answers. The best place to start is the beginning, so why did you kiss me?”

Buck bit his bottom lip in nervousness, “I don’t know-”

“Yes, you do.”

“Really, I- I don’t I guess I just got caught up in the moment and,”

“No you didn’t. Try again.”

Buck let out an exasperated breath, “what do you want from me?” He threw his hands up in frustration.

“Dios mio. The truth, Buck,”Eddie was standing directly in front of him now his arms folded over his chest.

“I’m telling you that.”

“No you aren’t. You’re rehashing the same shit I said to you in the car after it happened that night. I know you’re not telling me the truth, just tell me the truth.”

Buck was so tired. Of all of it. The secrecy, the lying, the rationalizing, the overthinking. All of it. If Eddie wanted all the cards on the table, that’s what he was about to get. Whatever happens, happens. A sense of calm washed over Buck as he resigned himself to what he was going to do. “You want the truth? Fine. I kissed you because I like you, a lot. Have for a while. And yeah, the moment and the alcohol played a part in that decision, not gonna lie, but it wasn’t the main reason. That was,” Buck capped it there. Eddie’s features hadn’t given anything away about what he was feeling. He dropped his gaze from Eddie’s eyes and tried to look everywhere else besides him.

Buck steeled himself for the rejection he knew was coming. It was fine. It wasn’t the first time, probably wouldn’t be the last. He just hated to lose his friendship with Eddie, and subsequently Christopher, over this.

“I want you to do it again.”

That caught Buck completely off guard. “What?”

“I want you to do it again, to kiss me again.” Eddie clarified.

“Eddie- I- what-,” Buck sputtered, confused as ever. On the list of things he was prepared for Eddie to say if he ever confessed (and trust him it was pretty long) that was definitely not one of them.

“I’m trying to be sure of something before I respond. So, right here, right now, sober mind, clear head, no pretense, nothing we could use as an excuse to write it off, I’m asking you to kiss me.”

Buck chanced a look in Eddie’s eyes and saw nothing but certainty. Eddie was nervous, just as, if not more than, he was. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Buck got up from the table, and moved to stand directly in front of Eddie. Buck’s slightly taller build became apparent as he brought his body almost flush with his. He kept Eddie’s eyes to make sure he was still comfortable with this. Not knowing what to do with his hands, he settled them on his sides as he leaned in to meet his lips.

It was going to be a simple peck, Buck swears it was, until Eddie brought his hands up to cup his face and start kissing him back. The drag of their lips became deeper. Buck’s heart beat was through the roof.

It was Eddie that finally broke the kiss. Both were trying to get their breathing under control. Of all the thoughts and emotions running together in his brain, Buck was still stuck on the fact that Eddie kissed him back. That had to mean something, right? 

“Well?” Buck asked around labored breaths, needing to know what all of this meant.

“I’m sure,” Eddie said before pulling Buck back towards him, gently, and capturing his lips again.

XXXXX

It had been 45 minutes since they locked Buck and Eddie in the storage closet. Bobby decided it was time to go check and see what happened between the two of them. He hoped beyond hope that they were able to work out whatever was going on between the two of them and things get back to normal.

“Think we should go let them out?”

Chimney grabbed the key off the kitchen table and got up, “I’ll go,” he volunteered and went down the stairs towards to storage room.

“Do you think it worked?” Hen asked Bobby.

“It better had,” Bobby answered simply.

“They are going to kill us for this,” Hen mused.

“Worth it,” they said simultaneously.

Chimney returned, having been gone no more than five minutes, and placed the key back on the table, looking traumatized.

“What happened? Where are Buck and Eddie?”

“They, um, needed a few more minutes,” Chimney said and slowly stalked away, shaking his head.

It only took a moment. Bobby and Hen looked at each other, wide eyed, Hen starting to laugh, as the realization washed over them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll let your imagination decide what exactly Chimney saw when he unlocked the door.


	6. Honeymooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Verb): a period of harmony, especially after marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wasn’t going to do, but it was done anyway. I had to change the rating. Oh well, at least, it gives me the space to write more like this if I so choose and/or if it’s wanted.
> 
> Enjoy!

Bobby thought he and Athena had already gone through their “honeymoon phase” at the beginning of their relationship. The rush of them being a secret that no one knew about. This had that beat by miles. They’d been married for four glorious weeks. Four weeks of love, togetherness, and not being able to keep their fucking hands off of each other whenever the opportunity presented itself. He didn’t know what was getting into them, but he was far from complaining.

Even now, as he watched her get ready for work, he could feel his appetite mounting. The expanse of deep brown skin teasing him as she applied lotion. The peak of cleavage from her bra as she bent over. She had no idea what she was doing to him right now. Yeah, Bobby had an appetite alright, and he knew exactly what he was hungry for.

She was in their bathroom, applying the makeup that she didn’t need, as he walked up behind her. He traced teasing fingers around her waist before putting his hands on the counter and pushing his body into hers. She paused her movements completely when he pressed a chaste kiss to her neck.

“Mmm, Bobby,” Athena moaned, “we don’t have time for this, you’re gonna make me late.” She put her foundation on the counter and met his eyes in the mirror. His hands came up to wrap around her waist. She tried to wiggle out of his hold, almost succeeded, until he caught her arm and twisted her to face him, pulling her body flush against his. Bobby kissed her hungrily. It took all of .2 seconds for her to respond, arms wrapping around his neck and let out a squeak of surprise as he picked her up and put her on the counter.

His lips left hers, she panted. He dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her to the edge of the counter, throwing her legs over his shoulders. “Bobby,” the warning tone of her voice was halfhearted. He pressed a kiss to her thigh. “I’m already running behind because of the kids,” a kiss to the other thigh. “Just because you don’t have to go to work this morning,” her protests were falling on deaf ears as he peppered her inner thighs with kisses.

He looked up at her and smirked. He moved her panties to the side and licked her slick folds. Athena let out a groan as he turned his attentions to her clit. One hand was splayed on the counter, while the other ran through his hair, nails scratching his scalp.

He hummed, knowing what the vibrations do to her. Bobby peered up at her, lips parted, head thrown back in ecstasy. He loved seeing her like this, completely relaxed, uninhibited. Her thighs tightened around his head. “Ah shit, oh, don’t stop” She ground out. Her pleasure was absolutely arousing.

Bobby’s laser focus on his wife’s pleasure was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Athena huffed, annoyed, “who the fuck is that?” Bobby chuckled, kneading the skin of her thighs.

“This is Sergeant Nash,” she answered. “Hey, Captain, yeah I thought I put all the new recruit files on your desk before leaving yesterday.”

“Tell her you’ll see her later” Bobby whisper yelled impatiently. She rolled her eyes letting him know that she heard him, but made no immediately moves to hang up. “Suit yourself” Bobby’s grin was completely shit eating before he put his head between her thighs and went back to work.

Athena had to throw her hand over her mouth to mask her squeak of surprise at her husband’s actions. “Y-yes ma’am. No, no I’m okay. Bobby just scared me that’s” Athena pulled the phone away from her face and gathered some semblance of composure, “all.”

“Oh my god... yeah... yeah, that’s exactly what happened,” Athena stifled a moan, “I’ll see you soon,” Athena dropped the phone back on the counter.

“I’m going get you back for this- ah,” she was trying to sound threatening, but failing miserably. She was rocking into his face, chasing the release he knew was coming soon. Her thighs clamped down and her belly twitched as she panted through her orgasm. She held his face closer as he licked her clean.

Bobby rose to his feet, kissing her. She pushed him away and she swatted playful at his chest. “What? I told you to get off the phone,” he stated nonchalantly, like that made up for it.

He went to move out of the way to let her finish getting dressed when her legs wrapped around him. At his raised eyebrow she said, “well, you might as well finish what you started.”

“What about work?”

“Oh no, traffic on the 405 was awful,” she said cheekily. They chuckled as Athena brought his lips down to hers.

XXXXX

“Hey, Elaine, I’m so sorry, the 405 was more terrible than usual and trying to get the kids out of the house. It’s been a morning,” Athena lied smoothly. She’d arrived 20 minutes late and was letting her captain know she’d arrived, “oh here’s Braxton’s performance review,” she walked up to her desk to hand her the file.

“Thanks,” Athena was turning to walk away when, “close the door and have a seat for a second, I just wanted to run something by you,” she was thankful that her back was turned so she didn’t see the flash of panic cross her face.

Schooling her features, she turned back to her boss, who had a neutral expression on her face. She did as she was told.

“I remember what it felt like when I first got married, both of my marriages. You and Bobby have been married, for what? About a month now. It’s all still so new and rose-colored,” Athena sat silent, wondering where this was going, “and in all that rose-colored newness you find yourself doing things you don’t normally do, like, say, forgetting plans, or, oh, I don’t know, forgetting to hang up the phone, when they’re around,” she said, putting extra emphasis on the last part.

It was in that moment the realization dawned on Athena.

Oh no.

She bit her lip in nervousness, eyeing her boss, masking her horror quite well. Elaine’s expression remained unchanged. “I didn’t hear much. I hung up the phone when I realized...” Elaine shook her head. Athena said nothing, what could she. “Anyway, like I said, I get it, I’ve been there. Let’s just be a little more careful in the future.”

“Of course.”

“I trust that this won’t happen again. The lateness, I mean. Not the other thing. Far be it from me to tell you to stop doing that.”

If the ground could open up and swallow her right now, that’d be great. “Uh, no. No, it won’t.”

“Good. That’s all I wanted,” Athena rose from her seat, feeling more like a scolded rookie than a seasoned, well-respected sergeant. As she got to the door and put her hand on the nob, she heard, “oh and Athena,” she turned her head to look over her shoulder, “you’re on new recruit watch for the rest of the week,” Athena inwardly groaned, but she guessed she should be thankful that this situation wasn’t worse than what it was.

Still, she couldn't find it in her to truly regret it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all remember that scene when season 2 first introduced them. My brain just banked right off that.
> 
> Let me know what you think, I love reviews!


	7. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck has a well needed conversation with someone from his past.
> 
> A flash forward fic (set around September 2021)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Marla’s Lost on fanfiction, "Well, if you are up for a challenge, I would love to see closure for Buck and Abby. We never got to see it on the show (like she blew him off). It could be a simple phone call or a short meet/greet at a coffee shop were they could part friends. But that couple needs to officially end that relationship and move on.”
> 
> This was a challenge, but I enjoyed to little push to flex my creative muscles. Hope I was able to do justice to the prompt.
> 
> Enjoy!

He, Eddie, and Christopher were watching a movie, Into The Spiderverse, for the 3rd time this week, as it was the kid’s favorite.Christopher was in between the two of them, with his head on Buck’s shoulder. Eddie lightly squeezed his shoulder and tipped his head downward to let him know that Chris was asleep. He smiled at Eddie, who got off to cut the movie off. Buck moved, careful not to jostle him too much. He cut on the lamp and was going to pick Christopher up when his phone rang. A small whine came from the child as Buck quickly took the phone out of the pocket of his jogging pants to silence the sound.

Buck froze when he saw the number on the screen.

The 10 digits were almost haunting as it was a number he thought he’d never see again. He knew the number well; it was still, unfortunately, burned into his brain. His thumb ghosted over the decline button, tempted to press, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. The curiosity of why was getting the better of him. After all this time? 

The vibrating in his hand finally stopped and the number vanished back into the lock screen photo of himself, Eddie, and Chris covered in paint from Chris’s project last year. He tossed the phone on the end of the couch. Buck closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened them and looked up to find Eddie staring at him with concern. He must have zoned out.

“Buck, are you okay? Who was that?” Eddie asked moving towards him. Eddie put a hand on his arm rubbing soothing circles into the skin. Buck covered his hand with his.

“Yeah, I’m good. It was nothing, didn’t recognize the number, just trying to figure out who it was.” Buck lied as smoothly as he could. He hoped it sounded believable.

“Oh, well, what was the number? Maybe I could-”

“Ah, no. It’s cool. If they want anything they’ll call back, right?” Buck said, cutting Eddie off. Eddie gave him a skeptical nod and Buck decided to change the subject, “let’s just get him to bed.”

Buck could feel Eddie’s eyes on him as he went to pick up Christopher from the couch. His peripheral vision caught side ofhis phone light up. He took a second to pick up the phone and caught sight of an Instagram, missed call and voicemail notification. Careful to not react he pocketed the phone and returned to the task at hand. He gathered Chris in his arms and walked past Eddie to Chris’s room. He knew Eddie was behind him.

When they got to his room, Buck put Christopher in his bed. He pulled the covers up and tucked him in. Both he and Eddie kissed him on the forehead, whispering words of love and sweet dreams before exiting the room. The two of them said nothing as they made their way down the hall to their room.

Eddie closed the door behind him as Buck put his phone on his bedside table. He went to pass Eddie to change his clothes when Eddie caught his arm, turned and pulled him flush against him, and kissed him, hard. Breaking the kiss, Edddie cradled his face, looked into his eyes and said, “you know I love you right?”

Buck’s answer was a smile and pulled . Deep turned passionate as Buck’s hands snaked under Eddie shirt, pushing the material. They broke apart just long enough for Eddie whip it over his head and toss towards the other side of the room. This was what Buck need right now. He needed to feel his boyfriend, be reminded of how good and solid they were. 

Buck smiled against Eddie’s lips as he pulled him towards the bed by the waistband of his pants. The back of Buck’s knees hit the mattress and he let Eddie take the reins from there, allowing himself to fall into a state of contentment. Nothing mattered, in that moment, but them.

It was now the middle of the night. Buck was awake as Eddie slumbered peacefully next to him. He looked over to see Eddie on his stomach, turned towards the window, back rising and falling as he snored softly. As much as he wanted to snuggle up to him and fall asleep, he couldn’t, his mind wouldn’t let him. That’s why he was up at this hour, sitting against the headboard, clutching his phone. He pressed the power button again to see the same missed call and voicemail notification from earlier . He sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard.

He looked down at the number again, oddly comforted by the fact that it hadn’t changed. The moment was gone when the feelings of hurt and anguish resurfaced. He thought about deleting it. Out of sight, out of mind. He knew it wasn’t going to work, though. He knew he was going to harp on it even more if he did that. The question of wanting to know had already taken hold of his thoughts. Why? What was this about? Though he’d moved forward, did he really want to reopen the doors that he worked so hard to close? The time was taken to leave a voicemail, it must mean something, right?

Buck cursed under his breath, decision made. He got out of bed quietly. As soon as his feet touched the wood floor, he grimaced at the soft creak of the wood. He looked back to see Eddie in the same position he left them in. He picked up his sweatpants, put them on, and walked as softly as he could to the bathroom. He turned on the light and closed the door. He put the toilet lid down and sat, staring down at the phone. He sighed as he unlocked the device and pulled his voicemail messages. A shaky thumb hovered over the play button before finally pressing it. He held the phone to his ear.

_ Hey, Buck, it’s Abby. How are you? I hope you’re doing well. Carla tells me you are. That’s how I got your number, well, found out that it hadn’t changed, I guess, from, um, her. I know you’re probably busy or something. I was just calling to tell you that I was back in the states, back in L.A., for a while. I was hoping that we could meet up and talk. It’s, um, been a while since we have and I do want to see you. So, you can call me back and we can set something up, whenever you’re free. That is, if you want. I would completely understand if you didn’t, with the way I... well, anyway. No pressure. I do hope to hear from you, though. Alright, bye.” _

 He took the phone from his ear and closed his eyes. Of all the thoughts and emotions running together in his mind, one thing stood out: at least now he knew.

XXXXX

Buck knocked on the door and waited. It wasn’t long before it opened and Athena was eyeing him. She silently stepped aside to let him in, more than used to Buck showing up unannounced at her and Bobby’s home.

Buck trailed behind Athena towards the living room. Seated on the couch was Bobby, playing with their daughters, Ayesha and Amelia. Buck smiled at the scene as he flopped down in the chair across from the couch. Bobby looked at Buck carefully, raising a skeptical brow. He usually played “big brother” when he was around them and would have taken, at least, one of them from Bobby by now.

Athena and Bobby looked at each other. Athena rose from leaning against the arm rest and said, “I need to feed them, anyway,” Athena reached towards the babies, “come on girls, we’ll see daddy and Buck again in a minute,” she took the babies and went upstairs, leaving Buck and Bobby alone.

“So, Buck, what brings you by?” Bobby asked when Athena was out of sight.

Buck thought about lying and saying that he just came by to visit, but what good would that do. He needed some guidance and Bobby was the only one he would think of talking to about this. In lieu of an answer, Buck got his phone out, pulled up the voicemail, and handed the phone to Bobby.

Bobby looked at him questioningly.

“Listen,” Buck responded.

As soon as Bobby put the device to his ear, he gave Buck a wide eyed look. A minute later he returned the phone to Buck. “Wow,” a simple response.

“Yeah.”

“When did you get that call?”

“Last night. I recognized that it was her number and didn’t answer. I listened to the voicemail later that night.”

“What are you going to do?”

Buck pushed himself up, moving to the area in front of the fire place and started to pace. He scrubbed his hands down his face and tuned back towards Bobby. “I have no idea. What do you think I should do?”

“I can’t answer that. The only thing I think you should do is what you feel is best for you. If you don’t want to contact her back, that’s okay. It’s well within your right and understandable. If you do...” Bobby paused for a second, “I remember we talked about whether or not you were ready for another relationship when you expressed serious interest in Eddie. You told me that you still felt a little weighed down by what you had with Abby, everything still felt a little unfinished. Do you still feel that way?”

In all honesty, he did. Buck nodded.

“So maybe this could finally give you the closure you need to fully move on. At very least get all your feelings out and leave it where it needs to be.” Bobby told him.

“Yeah, I thought about that, too. Probably the reason I haven’t just deleted it and let it go. I just,” he sighed, “is it right for me to even want to do this? I have Eddie now. I’ve moved on.”

“You haven’t told him about any of this,” it wasn’t a question.

Buck chuckled humorlessly. “Hey, babe, my ex contacted me out of the blue yesterday wanting to meet up and I’m thinking about doing it,” tired of pacing and feeling the dull throbbing start in his leg, Buck sat back down, fidgeting with his hands, “not really a conversation I felt like having.”

“This is difficult, I completely empathize. I just fear not telling him could do more harm than good.”

“I get that. I don’t want it to seem like I’m lying to him about any of this,” he was thoughtful for a moment, “I think I know what I need to do.”

“Figured it out?”

“Yeah, I did.” Buck smiled. He knew coming here would give him the clarity that he needed.

Bobby went to say something when he heard the coos of the babies. Buck looked over Bobby’s shoulder to spot Athena and the girls coming back towards the living room.

“You boys have a nice talk?” Athena asked as she walked towards them. She handed Ayesha to Bobby and Amelia to Buck.

“Funny how you knew it had ended.” Bobby said.

Athena picked up the baby monitor on the couch side table. “By the way, I agree with everything that he told you.” She left it there.

Buck chuckled, not bothered at all that she had heard. The tugs at the dog tags on his neck alerted him to Mila trying to put them in her mouth. He took them from her, turning his attention to one of his favorite girls.

XXXXX

Buck tapped his fingers nervously against the table as he waited. He’d misjudged traffic and ended up being early. A waitress walked up to the table and brought him a drink. She lingered a bit, obviously trying to flirt with him. He was about to let her know that he wasn’t interested when he spotted her.

He froze. She looked around the restaurant a bit until she spotted him, smiling shyly, and headed towards him. The waitress huffed and walked away, assumptions very clear. Buck couldn’t be bothered to care. She approached the table and he leaned his weight on his cane to help him stand. “Abby,” he breathed. The two shared a hug and she sat on the opposite side of the booth.

Buck looked at her, marveling at how so much had changed, yet nothing at all, in the last three years. She looked almost the same as when he last saw her at the airport. The only exception was that her hair had a darker red tint to it and was curlier. It was comforting in a way.

“So, how have you been?” She started, “you look good.”

“Thanks, so do you. I’ve been good, really good.”

“That’s good, I’ve been worried about how you’ve been fairing since the incident and all,” she looked everywhere except his eyes in that moment. She knew. He wasn’t surprised that she did. “Not that I’m trying to pry, I just remember seeing it all over social media.” Again, not surprising. Video of the accident, particularly the scene where all those people helped lift the truck off him, had been a viral sensation for the better part of a year, even making national news.

“It’s fine. Yeah, it’s been difficult. Even two years later, I’m still recovering. It’s been going well, though. I’m not close to running yet, but I can walk mostly without my cane,” he decided he liked the slight brag that was coming from his voice as he was pretty proud of that fact.

“That’s great, Buck, really,” she looked him straight in the eye before saying, “when I first saw the video, I couldn’t believe it. I immediately called Carla and she filled me in on what happened. I thought about coming back, but I wasn’t sure, if, well, it wasn’t a good time for me to come and see you.”

Buck didn’t say anything in response, not really sure how he would of felt about seeing her at that point in his life. “So, why now?” Buck had to ask.

Abby sighed deeply. “It was as good a time as any, I guess. This is the first time I’ve been back stateside since I left. My life was finally in a place where I could come back. I’ve really wanted to see you. Plus, Matt, Jared, and Carla have been begging me to come back to meet my son in person, so- ”

“Hold up,” Buck leaned forward towards her making sure he heard her correctly, “son?” Buck was horrified for a second, for obvious reasons.

That horror must have shown up on his face because Abby chuckled and said, “don’t even go there, no. Absolutely not. Jamie is a little over one. There’s absolutely no way.” Abby was still giggling, “you should have seen your face.” 

She pulled out her phone and turned it towards him. On the screen was a picture of her and a baby boy that looked just like her, except that the baby’s eyes were green. Buck had to smile, “he’s cute,” he told her.

“Thanks. He’s a complete handful, but I love him so much.”

“Is his dad here with you, too?”

“Nope. He kind of fucked off when I told him I was pregnant so,” Abby said nonchalantly.

“That’s awful,” Buck said becoming slightly angered. What kind of asshole leaves behind a woman pregnant with his kid?

“It’s fine,” Abby looked down at her clasped hands, “there was a time I thought it was karma for the bad choices I made,” Buck bit his lip, not knowing how to respond to that, “if it’s any consolation, I wanted to apologize with how I left things between you and I.”

“I’m not going to lie, that shit hurt like hell. I guess you were doing what you felt like you needed to do.” Buck said.

“Yes and no. I was at a horrible place in my life. I’d spent so much time in my life taking care of my mom that I felt like my life had lost some purpose after she died. I thought a complete fresh start was what I needed to do, away from everything. When the part of me that didn’t return grew, I knew I needed to cut ties. That’s why I started lessening communication between us until it cut completely.”

“You could have just told me how you were feeling though, just say that you needed some space or you didn’t want to be together anymore. You just left me in fucking limbo,” Buck said, catching himself before he raised his voice loud enough to draw unwanted attention.

“I know. I was trying to force you to forget about me and move on. It’s not that I didn’t want to be with, it was the fact that I had no idea what I wanted, period. I was not about to have you wait around while I figured it out, as I know you would have,” loath as he was to admit it, she wasn’t wrong, “not my smartest decision, mind you.”

“No it wasn’t,” Buck agreed, “the fact that you thought I’d be able to forget about you, after everything. I loved you,” part of me still loves you was left unsaid.

“I loved you, too. I still love you, Evan. There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t think of you. Even after we stopped talking, after everything that happened with Jamie and his dad, hearing about what happened to you, I wanted to contact you, but I stopped myself, again, thinking I was doing the right thing. But all of that is in the past, I can’t change any of it. I just hope you can forgive me and we can start over, hopefully become friends, again,” 

Buck sat there for a moment, mulling over everything that she’d just said. He had to admit that he did feel a bit better to now have an explanation. It felt like a weigh had been lifted of his shoulders to know that it wasn’t him, as he always feared it was. He hated that she felt like she couldn’t talk to him and she felt like she had to do that. He would have understood, he knows he would have, but, like she said, nothing they could do about any of that now. He could fully move on now and have her back in his life. One of the things he hated losing the most was the woman that became one of his best friends. “Yeah, I’d like that, on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I get to meet the little guy,” Buck smiled at her.

Abby sighed and her face brightened, “I think that can be arranged. As long as I get to meet Christopher, at some point, Eddie, too” Buck was shocked, “Carla may have let it slip about Eddie and Christopher when we were talking when I first came into town. She showed me a picture of the three of you.”

Buck wondered which picture she could have shown her, “oh yeah, they’re great. I would like for them to meet you, too. How long are you in town for?”

“I’m not sure, but I know it’ll be a while. Let Jamie get to know my family and friends, catch up with some people, you.”

“Good,” he reached over to put his hand over the back of hers, “it’s good to see you again, Abby.”

“You, too, Buck,” Abby said, putting her other hand on top of his, rubbing the skin, “so, tell me about Eddie, how did that happen?”

Buck told her all about Eddie and Christopher. The two laughed and talked about everything that had been going on in their lives over the last three years. They’d been there for a couple of hours, having eaten, before Abby decided that she should get back to Jamie. Buck agreed, knowing that Christopher should be out of school and Eddie was standing by, waiting for him to text. Both, stood sharing a tight hug, that was considerably less awkward than the first, and she left. 

He texted Eddie letting him know that he was finished. It wasn’t 10 minutes later that his car was outside. Buck got up and walked out, finding Eddie leaning against the car. He walked up to him and greeted him with a kiss.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say everything went okay,” Eddie said.

“Yeah it did, actually. We talked everything out and agreed to a fresh start at being friends,” Buck said as he got in the car, Eddie watching to make sure he was okay. When he was in, Eddie went around to get in the driver’s side.

“That’s good. I’m glad the two of you were able to work all of your stuff out and want to be friends.”

“I know it’s gonna take some time, but, yeah, me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are everything!


	8. Melody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He awakened a part of herself she thought she lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a sap, sue me.
> 
> I hope this complete fluff piece brings some joy.
> 
> Enjoy!

They were at her new place, him helping her unpack. Buck and Eddie had already gone to work their evening shift. He stayed behind to help her with the last of her things. He was putting already unpacked boxes out of the way when he heard it. The sound was light, but he could make out the words, though he couldn’t place the song.

He put the box in his hand down and walked towards the back of the home. As he strolled down the hallway, he noticed the sound was getting louder. He reached the bedroom where he could here it loud and clear. He saw her, walking around the bedroom putting things away, singing as she did so.

The sound of her voice was absolutely beautiful. The song and melody was not something he thought he’d heard before. Chimney found himself rooted in place. He quietly leaned against the door jam, not wanting to disturb her flow. It was another minute before she whipped around and noticed him there.

She jumped, startled. “Oh my god, Chimney, you scared me,” she put a hand on her chest as she gathered herself.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” Chimney told her as he stood up straight.

“It’s fine,” she said as she picked up the clothing she dropped. She placed them on the bed before saying, “how long have you been standing there?”

“Just a couple of minutes, give or take. I heard the music and thought I’d check out where it was coming from,” he explained, “sorry if I overstepped.”

“No, it’s fine, I promise. I just didn’t realize how distracted I got,” she rubbed her hand across her neck and chuckled a bit nervously.

“You have a beautiful voice, if it’s any consolation,” he told her honestly. 

“Thanks,” she said and looked away shyly.

“Can I ask what song you were singing, I don’t think I’d ever heard it before?”

“It’s called You Make Me Smile. I wrote it, well teenage me wrote it.”

“Wow, you wrote that?”

She sat on the bed and looked at him, “yeah, when I was back in high school. I used to write and sing all the time back then. I was even in a band.”

“And just when I thought you couldn’t get any cooler.”

Maddie smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear.“Yeah, I guess it was pretty cool. We played different gigs around my hometown, even played at prom and homecoming my senior year.”

“I didn’t realize I was in the presence of a celebrity,” Chim said and bowed exaggeratedly.

“Stop. It wasn’t like that. I just wrote to work through my feelings.” Maddie looked and pulled out a journal from the bedside table and invited him to sit next to her.

Chim sat down and she opened the worn book. The edges were frayed and coffee stained from obvious years past. “Can I?” She handed him the book and he flipped through it, seeing it filled with all the music and entries she’d written over the years. He skimmed, taking it in. He noticed that every entry had been dated and the last one had been over 10 years ago. “These are all really good, Maddie.”

“Thanks,” she said taking the journal from him. “You know it’s funny, Buck was actually the one that first convinced me to start sharing my music out loud.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I used to sing him to sleep with my songs, only way he would go. I told him I was thinking about entering a talent show, he told me to do it. Who says no to a three year old. So, of course I did it, and it went from there. High school, college, nursing school, this was my outlet,” he loved the light he saw in her eyes when he looked at him. This was the first time Chimney saw her genuinely smile.

“What made you stop?” He instantly regretted the questions as her eyes left his and the smile left her face almost instantly, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“Oh no, no, it’s fine,” she hesitated a bit before saying, “It was just life, you know. I guess, I grew up and things just took priority. Somewhere along the way, I think I just lost the urge,” there was more, much more, but Chimney knew better than to pry.

“Well, if it’s worth anything, you’re very talented, Maddie.”

“You’re too kind, really,” she said as she sat the journal on the bedside table, “I’m actually surprised, but happy to want to sing again.”

“I hope whatever’s giving you the urge to do so sticks around.”

“So do I.”

4 years later...

She was standing before him looking more beautiful than he’d ever seen her, if that were at all possible. Their hands were intertwined, he knew she was ignoring his sweaty palms. He’d never been more sure of a choice in his entire life, but yet, he still found himself nervous. He just hoped, after everything they’d been through, he was able to be everything she wanted. She squeezed his hands and mouthed “stop worrying” when she caught his eyes and gave him a knowing look. Yeah, he’d made the right choice.

“At this time, the bride and groom have decided to recite their own vows,” the priest said breaking their moment. He looked back and forth between them and said, “Madison.”

She smiled brightly at him, “Howie, there aren’t enough words to describe how much you mean to me, but I tried. When I was trying to figure out what I wanted to say and how I wanted to say it, nothing felt truly right. Until it finally hit me to do what I did best and put it into a song.” She let go of his hands and grabbed one of the microphones near the piano, “hit it.”

An unfamiliar melody started playing. Chimney was so taken back by everything happening. Of all the things he was expecting...

_ “This could have been just another day, but instead we’re standing here. No need for words, it’s all been said, in the way you hold me near...” _

Chimney had completely zoned from everything and everyone around them the minute she started singing. As he listened to the lyrics, the thought she obviously put in them, the love, he could feel it. He knew how much music meant to her and for her to do this, to not only sing, but write this song, it meant a great deal. He was completely honored. 

He found himself a bit saddened when the song ended, he could listen to her sing forever. A chorus of claps filled the air as she put the microphone back in place and took her place in front of him again. “So, I guess what I’m trying to say here is that I love you and can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you,” Maddie said.

“Wow, I don’t have anything to say except that was beautiful, Madison,” the priest looked at him, “Howard?”

“How am I even supposed to follow that?” Chimney chuckled. “But, I guess, I have to try, right?”

Chimney poured everything he felt for Maddie in his unrehearsed words. His plan was that he was just going to know what to say when he saw her today. It seemed to be going pretty well due to her laughing and smiling with a couple of tears streaming down her face. “Maddie, I love you, that much will never change,” he finished.

They exchanged rings and were announced husband and wife. He was finally able to do what he’d been waiting to do since he saw her walking down the aisle: kiss her.

A couple of hours later, the reception was in full swing. He and Maddie had snuck off to the balcony for a little time alone. She sat on his lap and his jacket was draped over her shoulders while they looked at the sunset.

“I can’t believe we’re finally married,” she said as she held him.”

“I know. Any regrets, yet?”

“Let me think about it,” she actually looked thoughtful for a second, “nope can’t say that I do.”

Chimney chuckled and brought her lips down to his, “give it time,” he joked.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both songs used are JLH songs: No Ordinary Love and You Make Me Smile. Definitely give them a listen. I guess this speaks to my hope that they include her musical talent in Maddie’s character.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, a little time alone does seem like too much to ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been in a mood to write Bathena stuff lately. Not sorry lol. I think I’m trying to get out as much fluff for them as I can, just in case season 3 is on some bullshit regarding them.
> 
> I also like to practice with writing certain topics so that can get better, so there’s that. Another little semi-nsfw quick piece while I flesh out longer, heavier ideas. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The cuffs clanked against the headboard as her husband left a trail of heated kisses down her body. The reflex to reach out and touch him immediately stopped by the handcuffs around her wrists. She squirmed under his touch as his fingers teased her as much as his lips, kissing and touching everywhere except where she wanted. She resisted the urge to the ask him to stop teasing as she knew that would only serve to prolong his game. She didn’t mind, at all. They had the time. 

It’d been a while since they were able to be like this, not really being able to go this far with the kids in the house. Luckily for them, that wasn’t a problem this weekend.As May and Harry were with their father, and Amelia and Ayesha were with Hen and her family, they had the freedom to do what they wanted, how they wanted.

Bobby parted her legs further, settling between them. He met her eyes. Though she knew what was coming next, the anticipation still sent waves of arousal through her. His thumb was rubbing light circles around her clit. The grin he flashed was devilish before he licked up her center and replaced his thumb with his tongue. Her mouth opened in a soundless scream as her head fell back against the pillows. Yep, this was exactly what she wanted.

She was riding high. He licked and sucked. She struggled against the cuffs, moaning out, when she felt two fingers push inside her, expertly hitting all the right places. Her husband’s skill in this area would never cease to amaze her.  _God, just like that, he just needed to keep-_  

“Mom, Bobby, are you in there?” Harry. Athena’s eyes sprung open and Bobby stopped immediately at the light knocks on the door. 

 _What the fuck?_ Athena and Bobby’s eyes met, wide in shock, because of course one of the kids would want something at a time like this. 

Harry could be heard trying to turn the knob. Terror flashed in their eyes at the sound. They breathed a simultaneous sigh of relief when the door didn’t open. She had never been so grateful for their automatic reflex to lock their door during times like these in her life. “Why is the door locked?”

“What are you doing back here? Last I checked you were with your dad,” Athena diverted, trying to put on the best “mom voice” she could muster. She hadn’t even heard him come back in. 

“I got to dad’s and realized that I left my phone. Dad said we could come back on the way to San Francisco. Can I come in and get it?” Harry replied.

“And why would it be in here?” 

“I left it in there by accident when me and May were in there with Esha and Mila this morning.” Harry was jiggling the door nob again, “please? It’ll only take a sec—”

Jumping in, Bobby said, “Um, how about I get it and give it to you?,” without waiting for an answer he asked, “where would it be?” 

“It should be in the cabinet, next to the safe.”

Bobby sighed and gave her a grimace before he got off the bed. He made sure to wipe and sanitize his hands because... yeah. He picked up his discarded jogging pants and t-shirt, putting them on, and walked the short distance to the dresser. Sure enough, as soon as he opened the cabinet and reached inside, he came up with the blue device. “I got it.”

He walked to the door and opened it just enough to slip through, not wanting Harry to see his mother. That was a conversation that no one wanted to have.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks Bobby,” Harry said as he took it from him. He looked like he was about to ask something before shaking his head went down the hall towards the steps.

Bobby didn’t think too much about what that meant. “No problem,” Bobby was following behind to walk him out, “okay, do have everything you need now?”

“Yep, I checked. So did May. Dad said he wasn’t turning around if we left anything else. 

“Okay, just checking.”

When they made it to the front door Harry went to hug his stepdad and Bobby hugged him back, giving the boy a tight squeeze. Afterwards, Harry took off towards his dad’s car. “Hey, don’t stay up all night on that thing!” Bobby shouted after him. 

He heard Harry respond with a faint “I won’t” as he got further down the driveway and into the car. Bobby waited until he saw Michael’s car pull off before he closed the door and went back upstairs. 

“Is he gone?” Athena asked as he entered the room. 

“Yep.”

Laughter came from both of them at what just happened. “Really? Of all the...” 

Bobby took the key off the bedside table and released her from the cuffs, giving her arms a well needed break. She rubbed her wrists and stretched her arms out. Bobby flopped down on the bed and scrubbed a hand down his face.

“I don’t remember which one of us remembered to lock the door, but...”

“I know, could you imagine if we didn’t?”

“Oh God, I don’t want to,” she said as she got off the bed to grab one of his t-shirts to cover herself with. “I’ve gone this long without that happening, let’s not start now.”

“The mood’s gone, isn’t it?” He asked.

She straddled him, “eh, give it about an hour or so.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated! I love reading your thoughts.
> 
> Also, if you have an idea you’d like me to try my hand at, for any pairing, just shoot it to me here or on tumblr (@ loveistherootofhappiness)


	10. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck’s struggling, seriously, and Eddie’s there for him, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little darker than usual but I hope you enjoy it all the same!
> 
> TW for mentions of verbal abuse, panic attacks, suicidal ideations, and blood. There’s nothing overtly explicit, but be wary all the same.

_ “You’re so stupid...” _

_ “I’ve given you chance after chance and you still can’t seem to get your shit together, can you, Buckley?” _

_ “Are you serious, Evan, you were fired again? I can’t take much more of this childish behavior, you need to grow up. Can’t believe what a failure you turned out to be...” _

_ “I’m not mad Evan, just disappointed, trying to figure where I went wrong with you...” _

He clutched the sheet covering his body in his fist, drenched in sweat.

_ “I want you to have this” _

_ “Buck, this is your lucky pendant, nana gave this to you when you were four. Why are you giving it to me?” _

_ “Oh, you know, with me moving out of Mom and Dad’s and all, I just thought I’d give it to you for safe keeping, didn’t wanna lose it...” _

_ “O... kay. Buck, are you sure you’re okay? You’ve been really off lately.” _

_ “I’m good. Just getting some things figured out, you know me” _

_ “Yeah, I do.” _

_ “Mads, you know I love you, right?” _

_ “Yeah, I do. Bucky and Maddie against the world right?” _

He tossed and turned, moaning, head thrashing against the pillow.

_ “Buck, open the door! Please open the door!” _

_ “It’s gonna be okay, it’s all going to be okay.” _

_ “Buck, come on, please. Whatever’s going on, we can.. you don’t have to do anything, open the door” _

_ “I love you, Maddie” _

_ “Fuck it. I’m kicking it in.” _

_ “It’s all going to be over soon.” _

_ “Oh my god, Bucky. Buck, what did you do?” _

_ “It all going to be okay.” _

_ “There’s so much blood. Just hold on. I called for help on the way over. They’re gonna be here soon. Just hold on for me, Bucky. Just keep your eyes open for me. I just need to see your eyes. Buck! Buck! No...” _

“No!” Buck woke with a start, sitting straight up. His heart pounded, his breathing labor, as the action caused a shooting pain right down his leg. “Ah fuck!” He screamed out as pushed the restricting covers off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed to prevent the oncoming cramp.

He ignored the dull ache in his leg, as had become the norm, to focus on the fact that his heart felt like it was pounding in his head. With each beat the pain in in his head intensified. As much as he tried to slow his breathing, he was finding that he couldn’t. He was scared, honestly. Scared that the nightmares were back. Scared that he was having these thoughts again. Scared he’s thought about doing...

Buck squeezed his eyes shut at the assault of the bright lights. “Buck, what’s wrong? I heard screaming.”

Eddie. Buck’s mind was going a mile a minute and finding it hard to focus on anything that was happening. He tried to answer Eddie, but the lump in his throat wouldn’t let him. Next thing he knew Eddie was kneeling in front of him.

“Buck? What’s going on?” He grabbed on his wrists checking his pulse. “Your heart rate’s through the roof. You’re clammy.”

“Head... kills... chest... can’t...”

“Shh, it’s okay. Look at me. Just focus on me okay, nothing else,” Eddie took his hand, placing it over his heart, covering it with his, “I want you to focus on matching your breathing to mine,” the feeling of Eddie’s hand on his was starting to ground him, “breathe in,” Buck followed the directive, “hold. One, two, three. Breathe out. Hold. One, two, three.”

They repeated this pattern four more times before Buck felt his breathing start to calm and the tightness in his chest and throat start to lessen. When his heart rate was within normal rhythms he removed his hand from Eddie’s chest, giving him a small smile. Buck’s brain was beginning to refocus on the world. He couldn’t remember why Eddie was there, but he was happy that he was. He wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand. 

Eddie stood, worry still all over his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, I am,” he scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. He watched as Eddie left his room. Not even a minute later he returned with a glass of ice water.

“Thanks,” Buck said as he gulped it down. Eddie sat beside him on the bed. When he finished he sat the glass on the bedside table beside them. “Not that I’m not grateful or anything, but what are you doing here?”

Eddie chuckled. “You called me earlier.”

_ I hope you know how much I love you because it’s a lot, like, a lot, a lot... _

“I did?”

“Yeah, you did.” Taking note of Buck’s confused expression, he said, “didn’t think you would remember. You sounded super out of it.”

_ It’s funny, a guy like me and a guy like you. You’re so you, so amazing, and I’m so me, such a fuck up, but you still love me... _

“Oh,” he looked away and picked at the loose thread to hide the flash of panic, “did I ask you to come over or something?” Buck wracked his brain trying to remember what he could have said or done.

“Not really. You were just telling me that you loved me and stuff like that,” Buck’s heart skipped a beat, “I’m actually flattered, didn’t know you cared so much.” Eddie smiled at him and playfully pushed his shoulder into his. “I thought I’d just come over anyway, just to check on you. I didn’t have Chris tonight. By the time I got here and let myself in, you’d passed out. So, I put you in bed and crashed on the couch.

“Oh. Well. Thanks. You didn’t have to do all that. I’m fine.”

“Is that why you woke up screaming and in the middle of a full blown panic attack when I walked in here?”

“Eddie-”

He sighed. “Every time I ask you how you are, you’re fine. I know, Buck, I know you’re anything but,” Eddie put a warm hand on his shoulder, struggling to find the right words. “Are you- do you wanna talk about what’s going on with you?” He asked tentatively.

He closed his eyes tightly against the images from  _that_ night that flashed in his mind at the question. He opened them to find Eddie staring at him, concern etched in his face. He wanted so badly to say:  _talk about what? The fact that I’m replaceable. The fact that I’m scared shitless that for the first time in my life I feel like my life has purpose, like I’m not the fuck up that everyone thinks I am, and that’s all going to be taken from me. That I’m starting to..._ he cut the thought off. No, he knows he doesn’t want to have that conversation, he doesn't want to burden Eddie with his shit. So, instead, he settles on, “I heard you guys got a new recruit.”

“You heard about that?”

“Yeah, Bobby told me when he came to visit yesterday,” he ran a hand through his hair, “I could tell he didn’t want to tell me, but I pushed him for the truth. He made sure to let me know it was temporary,” he chuckled humorlessly, “There’d always be a place for me.”

“And you don’t believe that?”

_No._ “I mean, I don’t have any reason not to, right?” Realistically, Buck knew this was going to happen. They were down a firefighter, had been for months, and there was no telling when (re: if) he was coming back. It was only right that they would hire a replacement for him. That didn’t stop it from feeling so fucking final, like he wasn’t needed anymore.

“No, you don’t, but I can tell that you’re worried.”

Buck didn’t answer, verbally, at least. He could tell that Eddie was reading the look on his face, as he was never good at hiding his emotions, especially around him.  _Yeah, I’m worried. If I don’t have this, what do I have?_

“Buck, listen, the new recruit, Jasmine’s, a cool girl and all, but she isn’t your replacement, not by a long shot. Whether she stays on when,” he made a point to stress the word, “you come back is up to her. That has nothing to do with you. From what I’ve seen, the second operation is taking, you’re doing well with PT, there’s nothing for you to worry about. We're all counting down the days until you return. It’s only a matter of time. Okay?”

“Okay.”

He wasn’t completely convinced, his anxiety wouldn’t let him be, but he appreciated Eddie for saying it, for being there. He forced a small smile at Eddie, which he returned brightly. Eddie covered Buck’s hand with his own, squeezing for reassurance. Buck put all his focus on that feeling and laid his head on his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, silent, neither moving, just in the moment.

Tonight, he would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comments are loved.
> 
> I’m working on a fluffy one for these two next, gotta balance the scales.


	11. Pier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Eddie has a family emergency, Buck steps in to make sure Christopher has the time of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We back, baby! Sorry for taking so long to update, but my muse for this went into sleeper agent mode with the lack of new. Especially with my throwing myself into The Flash. None of that matters now, in T minus 2 days our show will be back and I should be back to consistent-ish (you know how I am) updates!
> 
> Inspired by the season 3 teaser trailer.
> 
> Enjoy!

Eddie couldn’t shake the strong feeling that’s been washing over him the last couple of days. He couldn’t place where it came from or why he was feeling it. As far as he knew, everything was fine and everyone around him was happy and thriving. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

A French fry hitting him in the nose brought him out of his thoughts. “Earth to Eddie,” Buck said ready to throw another fry at him.

He was slightly confused for a second, not realizing he had zoned out. “What?”

“Hey, man, you okay? Chris and I called you, like, five times,” Buck asked with concern. Christopher was looking back and forth between them with a similar look of concern.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m all good. I was just thinking about something.”

“Care to share with the rest of the class?” Buck joked causing Christopher to chuckle.

“Ah, no, it was nothing important,” Eddie tried to say as convincingly as he could.

Buck gave him a skeptical, unbelieving look, but he let the subject drop, thankfully. Eddie pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind to not let them ruin anymore time with his son and Buck. The 3 of them were out, celebrating their weekly tradition of going to a place of Christopher’s choosing and just enjoying their time together.

“Well, what we were trying to ask you before was: what did you want to do first when we got to Santa Monica tomorrow?”

“That’s easy, it’s-” before he could finish his sentence his phone started ringing.

“Hey, phones are supposed to be on Do Not Disturb” Buck said, playfully indignant.

“It is,” Eddie fished his phone out of his pocket. Only a select few people were able to call him during the time he had DND on. He looked down and saw that it was his mom.

“It’s my mom,” he said aloud. “Hey, mom,” he greeted when he answered, “what, mom, mom, calm down I can barely understand you,” he looked around and saw some other people eyeing him, “hold on,” he walked outside so he could talk freely and wouldn’t disturb anyone else, “hey, sorry about that, I was out with Buck and Chris. I just needed to get somewhere I can here you better. No, no it’s fine what’s going on,” his eyes widen in shock and horror, “dad what?!”

He continued the conversation with his mom to find out as much as he could about what happened before going back inside the restaurant. He knows he probably looked as frantic as he felt and his thoughts were racing a mile a minute. He flopped down in his seat to see Buck and Christopher looking at him expectantly.

“My dad’s in the hospital, he had a heart attack.” Buck and Christopher’s faces dropped.

“He’s, um,” Buck gestured with his hands struggling to find the right words to say in front of Christopher.

Eddie understood. “Oh, yeah, yeah. Mom said the doctors said it wasn’t severe or anything like that,” Buck let out a breath of relief, “but mom’s freaking out and their talking about keeping him in the hospital to run more tests and stuff.”

When the waitress passed by their table, Buck asked her for the check and to go boxes. Eddie hated that the evening had been ruined for Christopher, but it was probably for the best that they left. He needed to figure out what he was going to do next. 

The car ride was mostly silent after they paid and left. Eddie was lost in thought about his family. He felt Buck put a soothing hand over his. He looked over to him to see him mouth “it’s gonna be fine.” In that moment, he felt some of the tension in his shoulders lessen. Though he believe that his father was going to be okay, the feeling from earlier were still nagging him.

XXXXX

“Okay, so, no sweets after 8 pm. I don’t care how convincing he is. Bedtime’s at 10 pm, still don’t care how convincing he is. And you have Abuela’s number if anything happens. And...”

“Eddie, I’m going to forget you said all of this like I haven’t taken care of Christopher before and don’t know everything there is to know.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just wired and worried.”

“I know you are, but like I said, everything will be fine. Go make sure your parents are okay. Chris and I will be fine,” Buck assured him, handing him his packed duffle bag.

“I know, I know. You got this, I know you do. And thanks again for doing this.” Buck looked towards his own bag. He was sleeping at Eddie’s to take care of Christopher while he was gone.

“Anytime. Anything for him and you,” Buck met his eyes and smiled. Eddie returned it.

“Dad,” Christopher called out as he came into the living room carrying a card, “I made this for Abuelo.”

Eddie kneeled down, took the card, and hugged him. “This is great buddy, he’s gonna love it. And I’m sorry we won’t be able to make it to the pier today.”

“Nothing to be sorry about because we’re still going.” Buck told them both.

“Really?!” Christopher beamed excitedly.

“Really?” Eddie questioned skeptically.

“Yeah, really. It’s the pier of all piers. Can’t have the kid miss out on that can we?” Buck winked at Christopher. He could still see Eddie eying him warily, “don’t worry. It’ll be fine and I’ll take lots of pictures, make it like you were there,” Buck put a hand on his shoulder and leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “I just thought it would be a good idea to distract him from you being gone and his grandpa and everything.”

Buck leaned back and saw Eddie give him a small smile, “you think of everything don’t you?”

Buck blushed, “of course because I’m the best uncle ever that he’s so lucky to have.”

“You are right about one thing, he’s lucky to have you, we both are.”

“Yeah you are. Wait so I’m not right about being the best uncle ever?”

“Yeah, so I’m going to go before I miss my flight.” Eddie playfully avoided the question.

“Okay I see how it is.” Eddie hugged Christopher again and then hugged Buck, lingering.

“Don’t forget to take your meds and don’t over exert yourself because he’s going to want to do everything he sees. I know your doing really good, but-”

Buck rolled his eyes, he appreciated how much Eddie worried, even if it was completely annoying. “I don’t know how many times we can say we’ll be fine. Don’t you have a flight to catch?”

“Okay. Okay. I’m going,” Eddie picked up his bag and opened the door, “I’ll call you when I land.”

Buck nodded.

“Be good buddy,” he said to Christopher before walking to his car.

“I will!”

Buck waited until Eddie’s car pulled out of the driveway before closing the door. He looked back at Christopher. “What are we waiting for? We have somewhere to get to. Let’s get ready.”

A couple of hours later and after a phone call from Eddie letting them know that he landed safely, Christopher and Eddie found themselves walking along the Santa Monica Pier. The skies were clear and the day was beautiful and breezy. The sights, the smells, all the people, he watched as Christopher took it all in.

“Well, Chris, this day is totally yours. What do you wanna do first?”

The kid looked up with him with bright eyes and full smiles as he said, “funnel cake.”

Buck laughed, “you got it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know what happens next, let’s pretend we don’t.
> 
> Let know what you think! Tell me all the things.


	12. Replaceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes feelings and emotions can be irrational. For Michael, this is one of those times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, muse, you have been missed. Like I said, we back, baby!
> 
> Based on the look Michael gave in 3x01. No spoilers, don’t worry if you haven’t watched yet.
> 
> As always, enjoy!

He shouldn’t feel like this, Michael knows he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t help it.

All he’s ever wanted for Athena was happiness, made vows to give it to her all those years ago. It was at the time he wasn’t happy, not completely, unfortunately, but that didn’t negate the fact that that he loved her. Always have, always will. A fact that’s playing on repeat in his mind as he glances at the wedding picture of Athena, their children, and Bobby in a tight embrace.

He was happy for Athena, ecstatic was a better word. He knew after they broke up that it wouldn’t be long before someone worth her time snatched her up. She was, well, her, after all. And Bobby was a good man, great even. He loved them both. Except that didn’t stop him from having this underlying sense of dread, he thought was best word to describe it, mixing in with his positive feelings.

He walks further in the room on autopilot and picks up the photo, getting a closer look. He joked earlier about not being invited to the wedding. He couldn’t stop the small part of him that felt glad that he wasn’t. He doesn’t know how he really would have felt seeing this scene play out in front of him. Seeing all of them looking at each other with such warmth and love.

Being on the outside looking in.

Shaking his head to prevent those thoughts from going any further, he placed the photo back in it’s position on the cabinet. He takes a second, knowing he shouldn’t, to look around the room. He sees things that had to belong to Bobby all over the place. All traces of the life he and Athena shared together gone, instead replaced by new pictures and another man’s belongings.

Don’t get him wrong, this was not about wanting her back. Not in the slightest. He was living his truth now and he wouldn’t take that back for almost anything. He just couldn’t help feeling replaced in Athena’s life and the lives of their children.

There was nothing tangible to justify these feelings. His children still loved and respected him. Bobby never overstepped any boundaries or crossed any lines that shouldn’t be. Athena still gave him as much time as he wanted with the children.He and Athena were still good friends. Their dynamic was rock solid. All things considered, he should be happy that this was the case. Bobby and Athena have been married five months and their was no noticeable shifts in the navigation of their dynamic other than he wasn’t coming over to the home anymore. Though, that was completely understandable, they were a newly married couple.

He just hated the idea that there could possibly come a time when his children would start relying on him less. They were around Bobby more because they lived with him. What was stopping him from from taking precedence with them? He knows, rationally that Athena would never let it happen, but the rational part of his brain wasn’t taking the lead down this rabbit hole. Harry was already fond of his “cool, new dad” before they’d even married. What’s to stop him, stop all of them, from replacing him completely?

He sighed. As he exited the bedroom, he knew he had no business questioning his place in his children’s lives, in Athena’s life. He threw one more backward glance toward the room, eyes landing on the photo before walking off to rejoin the party. Again, he knows he shouldn’t feel like this, but he couldn’t help it. 

He couldn’t help feeling replaceable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Ideas? Opinions?


	13. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Noun): a feeling of great pleasure and happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the conversation that Maddie and Chimney had in 3x01.
> 
> Future fic (of sorts) - set around fall of 2020 and 2021.
> 
> Enjoy.

They were a firm maybe. After coming to that consensus, the topic was never brought up again. Not because neither of them wanted to talk about it anymore, but there just didn’t feel like any need to rehash the topic of children again until they were ready to have them. Maddie was more than fine with that.

Until now. 

Maddie stared down in disbelief. She was pregnant, so the test she was staring at said. This hadn’t been what she’d expected at all. All she thought she’d be doing was eliminating the possibility. She had been sick for the last couple of weeks and her brain had gone through all the possible scenarios. “Maybe I’m pregnant” had been just a passing thought. Well, now she had a definitive answer for what was causing her illness.

Now all she needed to do was figure out how she was going to tell her boyfriend. She really didn’t know how he was going to feel. They were being careful.... ish, now that she thought about it more. They’ve been together for almost two years now. Their relationship was solid. They were living together, had expressed their love for each other, doing really well. Were they ready for this?

Gathering her will, she resigned that she was going to tell him as soon as he got home.

“Maddie,” she heard Chimney call out. Maddie’s eyes widen in horror, not expecting him home so soon.

“Just a minute, I’m in the bathroom,” she answered. She quickly threw all the pregnancy test stuff in the trash. Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she decided that now was as good a time as any would be. She placed a hand over her belly, the first time she had done since she found out, and smiled.

She walked out the bathroom to find her boyfriend in the living room. “Hey, honey, what are you doing home so soon?” She asked as she walked over to him, hugged him, and greeted him with a kiss.

“I just thought I’d come home and check on you, see if you were feeling better,” he told her, arms still around her. “I know you probably wouldn’t want food, so I brought you crackers and Gatorade.”

“That’s sweet, but you know you could have just called, right?”

“Oh, okay. I see where I’m not wanted.”

“You’re always wanted by me.” She said as she kissed him again. “And thank you.” She sat on the couch and he sat next to her.

“Always. Are you feeling better?”

“Somewhat. I’m still really nauseous.”

“I think you should go to the doctor, you’ve been sick for a while,” Chimney suggested. The look on Maddie’s face must have given something away because Chimney said, “unless you already know what’s going on?”

Maddie bit her lip in nervousness. “How much time do you have left on your break?”

“About half an hour, give or take, but I can call and tell Bobby I need more time if you need me to,” Maddie could tell he was growing anxious.

“No, no it should be fine. I just needed to tell you something. And it’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“Okay...” he said warily, giving her his full attention. 

She took a deep breath. Her brain flew through different scenarios on how to say it. She met his eyes, the look in them growing more worried by the second, so she knew she had to say something.”

“I know we haven’t talked about this and I have no idea, how or why, well, I take that back. I definitely know how. The why I’m still a bit shaky on,”

“Maddie-”

She heard Chimney trying to get her attention, but she was afraid if she stopped speaking she would lose her nerve, “and I know we were supposed to be taking precautions, but, apparently, that didn’t really work and I have no idea if I’m ready for, if we’re ready for this,”

“Maddie-“

“Howie, I’m pregnant.” She blurted out quickly.

The admission was met with silence. Maddie didn’t say anything else as she waited for his response.

After a moment, he said slowly, “I’m sorry, what?”

“I said: I’m pregnant.”

“That’s what I thought,” she watched as he got up from the couch, scrubbing a hand over his face. “How? No that’s not the right question, when um-“

She understood what he was trying to say. “Actually, I just found out, like right before you came in. I went out earlier and bought a test, thinking that it was just a plausible possibility that I was eliminating. I didn’t think that I actually was.”

He nodded at that. Again, they both fell silent. Maddie chanced a glance at Chimney, to find his face neutral, not really giving anything about how he was feeling away. He staring at an unknown object, obviously deep in thought.

It was another couple of minutes of silence before Maddie couldn’t take it anymore, “Look Howie, right now I don’t care if you’re mad or upset or don’t want this, I just need you to say something. Be honest with me about how you’re feeling.”

He sat next to her again, “oh, no, that’s not it at all. You just told me I’m going to have a kid, we are going to have a kid. I’m just trying to process. That’s all,” he kissed her for reassurance. “I’m also thinking of all the things we need to baby proof in here and trying to figure if we have enough room for them. We probably could use a bigger place for them to grow in and-”

“Okay, okay,” Maddie laughed. “Chimney, slow down. I’m not having the kid tomorrow. We’ve got time to figure it all out.”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

He immediately took out his phone and started dialing. “Who are you calling?”

“Bobby, to tell him that I’m not coming back into work today.”

“You will do no such thing,” Maddie said as she took his phone from him.

“Oh come on, you drop a bombshell like this on me and expect me to return to work?”

“I absolutely do. I’ll still be pregnant when you return tonight,” she joked. “Besides we both need to save up our time off for more important things.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. I guess you’re right.” He said as she handed his phone back and got up so he could leave.

“Of course I am,” she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “We can talk about all this stuff tonight,” She gave him a peck on the lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She kissed him again and asked, “do you think we’re ready for all this?”

“Honestly? No. I mean, I’m confident you’re going to make an amazing mother, I’m little less confident in my parenting skills for several reasons. But I know I’m going to try my damnedest to get there, to be ready.”

“Babe, you have nothing to worry about. You’re going to be an amazing father. I’m very sure of that.”

“Well, I’m glad you have confidence in me.”

“Always. You should go.”

“I should,” he said as he let her go and moved towards the door. “And don’t you and the kid go off on any wild adventures.”

Maddie chuckled, “I was gonna go bouldering, but I guess we can trade that in for my nice, gourmet lunch of Gatorade and crackers.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“Bye, Chimney,” Maddie said as she opened the door, “Oh and don’t tell anyone about this, please. I just don’t want to say anything until we know more, until I’ve had my first ultrasound, know how far along I am, stuff like that. I wanna tell them together.”

“Oh, of course. I’m still trying to process this, last thing I wanna do is bring other people in on it.”

“See you when you get home.”

After one last goodbye kiss he left their apartment and she closed the door behind him. Maddie sat back down on the couch and opened the crackers and Gatorade. For the first time she was giving herself the brain space to think about the fact that she was going to be a mother, that Chimney was going to be a father, that they were going to be parents. She was appropriately scared and excited, a complete host of ranging emotions that she was cycling through. But above all she felt joy. Immense joy. Not only at the prospect of having a child, but, for the first time since she decided that she could possibly want kids one day, the thought didn’t fill her with panic-inducing fear. She was bringing a kid into a healthy environment, surrounded by love. Of that, she had no doubt in her mind.

XXXXX

“Alright, hand over my niece!” Buck exclaimed, quietly of course because there was no yelling on the maternity ward, as he walked into the room. He was followed by the rest of their friends and family.

Maddie and Chimney rolled their eyes and handed him the baby. Maddie watched her brother with fondness as he fawned over her.

After almost eight long months of dealing with hormone changes, preparing, planning, replanning, moving, more planing and a grueling over 17 hour labor, Maddie, with Chimney by her side every step of the way, welcomed baby Joy Dae-Hana Han into the world. They already loved her so much and couldn’t wait to see what type of person she would be. And, looking around the room at all the help they would have raising her, she had no doubt their daughter was going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why all of my ships are talking about babies right now, but, hey, I’m not mad.
> 
> Thoughts?


	14. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings were never dull in the Grant-Nash household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this self indulgent, fluffy, plotless quick piece as I’m trying to overcompensate my emotions and flesh out my other works.

Athena eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light orange glow of the early morning light as she woke. Turning over, she reached out her arm to find the other side of the bed empty. From where she lay she could see the clock on the night stand read 7:03 am, meaning he was already up, early riser that he was and was getting ready for work. Her point was made by hearing him turn on the shower in their bathroom. She was off today so she could afford to be a little lazy.

As she sat up and stretched her limbs, she took note of how quiet the house was. Too quiet. She barely even heard her kids moving around. She knew they were up, they more than knew better not to be, but they’d usually be yelling for one of them, for some reason or another, by now. She didn’t put too much thought into it. She knew better than look a gift horse in the mouth, as her grandmother would say. Having an overzealous teenager on the cusp of adulthood and a rambunctious almost preteen, peaceful mornings were almost a rarity in their household. She decided to focus her energy on taking full advantage of it. And she knew just how she wanted to do it.

She rose from the bed and made it out of habit. She tiptoed into the bathroom, so he wouldn’t hear her. Quickly and quietly, she stripped out of her clothing and walked towards the shower. She smiled to herself as she still had the element of surprise on her side, he still hadn’t seemed to notice her presence. His back was to the door was to the door as she slid it open.

“You know,” Bobby gasped softly and stopped his movements, “I should be mad at you, leaving me in bed alone like that.” Her voice took on huskier, seductive tone as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. Her body flush against his, she loved the skin on skin contact, the feel of him beneath her fingertips. The scent of his body wash mixed with his aftershave was arousing.

“Well, I thought my overworked wife could use a little more rest on her day off.” He said with out turning around, voice giving off a similar husky tone.

“You could just take the day off and spend it with me,” her hands drifted lower and she heard him sigh in contentment as she reached up, attaching her lips to his pulse point.

He stopped the movement of her hands just before they reached their intended target. Turning around, he backed her against the wall of the shower. She dragged her hands up his chest and around his neck while his settled on the wall behind her. “As much as I would love that,” he placed a chaste kiss on her lips, “I have to work. With all the shit that’s happened over the last few months, every move we all make is under scrutiny. Gotta set an example and be careful,” he smiled before saying, “besides, I’m saving up my PTO for something a little more important.”

She caught the hint in his voice, “what are you planning?”

“You’ll find out soon enough. When I want you to.”

“You do know you can’t hide anything from me.” She said cheekily.

“Really? I’ve been doing a good job of it so far.” Before she had a chance to respond, “but enough about that. I think I’d much rather focus on the fact that you and I have a moment alone.” Smooth.

No other words were spoken as his lips met hers. Tiny whimpers left her lips as his lips kissed along her jawline and down her neck. Her whimpers turned to soft moans as he ventured even lower to lavish her body with much needed attention. She loved the moments when they all spent time as a family, but she loved moments like these even more, when it could be just her and him enjoying each other.

She was losing herself in all the feelings he was drawing out of her when she was brought out of the moment by knocking followed by what sounded like both of her kids saying, “mom!”

Athena cursed under her breath and Bobby chuckled quietly as he rose to his feet, both knowing the moment was over for now.

“Yes, what is it that just could not wait until I got out the shower?” Athena was a little miffed right now and, damn it, if she sounded sarcastic right now then so be it.

Whether they picked up on her tone she didn’t know. “The college fair is today, at school, and I can’t figure out what to wear and my hair doesn’t wanna do right.” Athena could hear the dramatic, teenage anguish in her daughter’s voice.

“I need you to sign something.” Harry said, purposefully vague.

“It better not be another detention slip.” Athena’s response was met with silence. “Harry!” She scolded.

“Would you believe that it wasn’t my fault this time?” Athena sighed and looked at Bobby, who just shook his head in amusement.

“Harry we are taking about this and, May, I’ll help you. Just give me a few minutes. Okay?”

The children gave a joint, “yes ma’am” and there was silence again. 

Athena and Bobby waited until they were pretty sure the kids were gone before speaking. “Well that was great while it lasted.”

“Who said this was over yet?”

“Bobby,” she warned, “we don’t have time. I told them to give me a few minutes. You know they’ll be back with battering rams if I take longer.”

“Plenty of time,” he said with confidence. The feel of his lips against hers and his hands on her body was arousing, quickly putting her back in the headspace she was in before they were interrupted. He turned her away from him and said, “assume the position, sergeant.”

She rolled her eyes. “You’ve been waiting our entire relationship to use that line haven’t you?”

“Yeah.” He admitted sheepishly.

Nothing else was said after that as he showed her a very good morning in the little time they had left.

XXXXX

Athena came down stairs, trailing behind a placated- until the next teenage crisis, anyway- May. The two had settled on purple dress with a black blazer and black pumps. Her hair was styled in a neat bun. May quickly went off to pack the rest of her things in her book bag.

Athena saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table pouring cereal. She sighed as she walked over to him. “Give it here,” she said to him. Without a word Harry slid the yellow and white slip laying next to his bowl towards his mother. Athena read quickly and looked at her son incredulously, “you put a snake in someone’s locker?”

“I didn’t do it. Josh physically did it. I just, you know, thought it was funny,” Athena gave him a look, “well mom it was. Veronica screamed so loud and,” Harry’s mouth snapped shut when the look became more pronounced.

“No video games and it’s straight home after school, all this week,” Athena disciplined as she signed the slip.

“Oh come on, mom, it was just a prank, I...” Harry trailed off, knowing it would be useless to try and talk himself out of it, so he just said “yes ma’am,” and walked away to put the slip back in his bag.

Dressed in his uniform, Bobby came downstairs, kissed her on the cheek and greeted both of the children.

“Bobby can we leave a little earlier? Samira just texted me to see if I could help her go over her admissions essay before school starts.”

“Sure we can leave whenever you’re ready.”

“Great, let’s go.” May said as she grabbed her bags, hugged her mother, and headed for the door.

Athena and Bobby sputtered as they watched the child walk away, “alright, I guess we’re leaving.”

“Wait, what? Now? But my breakfast,” Harry whined as he indicated towards the bowl he’d only gotten two spoonfuls out of. 

Thinking quickly, Bobby grabbed a styrofoam cup out of the cabinet, walked over to Harry, poured his cereal on in it, and placed his spoon in it. “There, breakfast to go.” Harry didn’t question it. Just shrugged his shoulders, took the cup, grabbed his bag, said bye to Athena, and walked out the door.

Athena eyed Bobby, struggling not to laugh at whatever just transpired in front of her, “don’t you dare look at me like that. I’m just winging it here.”

“I didn’t say a thing,” she said as she walked over to him to kiss him goodbye.

“Never a dull moment in the Grant-Nash household,” Bobby remarked as he kissed her again. They heard the honk of the horn. “I better go before I’m the one that gets left.”

“I love you,” she said as she reluctantly let him go.

“I love you, too.” He pressed one last kiss to her lips before grabbing his bag and running out the door. When she heard the door click behind him, she finally gave in and laughed. Never a dull moment, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Swear this is the last thing I’m writing before I update In Another Life and Iridescent.


	15. Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the silence speaks the loudest, especially to a kid who has no idea what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back with updates to this story! You love to see it!
> 
> Loosely based on what we learned at the end of 3x10.
> 
> Enjoy!

He sat in a sad silence as he ate his breakfast alone. May wasn’t there, a normal thing these days. His mom and stepdad already gone to work, also a normal thing.  _It wasn’t like we’d have breakfast together anyways._ He sighed, unable to finish his cereal, allowing the metal spoon to drop with a clank against the ceramic bowl.

Rising from the table, he got up to dump the rest down the garbage disposal. He was oddly thankful for the few seconds of annoying humming, distracting him from his thoughts. He placed the bowl in the dishwasher and checked the time. 7:22 A.M. the bright, digit numbers read. He knew the bus would be pulling up any second, so he needed to leave. Checking that he had everything, he grabbed his bag and locked the door behind him. He remembered the days he would kill for the chance to be old enough to stay home alone. Now, it was just a hollow victory, if this was what it meant.

_ “I can’t believe you kept this from me!” _

_ “It wasn’t my secret to tell!” _

He shook his head, refocusing his attention on the social studies book and work sheet in front of him. As hard as he tried, he’d found it harder to focus in recent days. He couldn’t figure out why this was affecting him so much. He looked up at the clock, 12:30 P.M. . _Shit!_ He had 15 minutes left in this period and he’d only answered two questions out of the 30 that he had. Looking up, he met the questioning eyes of his teacher. He returned back to his book sheepishly, scrambling through the pages, hoping he would actually finish.

_ “I’m your wife, we don’t keep secrets from each other!” _

_ “I’m not apologizing, not for this. I did nothing wrong here!” _

He felt the balled up napkin hit him in the forehead. His vision refocused on the cafeteria he was in and the spaghetti he’d stabbed to death with his fork subconsciously. He looked up to see his friends, sitting across from him, trying to get his attention. He hated that he’d been ignoring them, but he couldn’t stop these thoughts from taking over. They were on loop in head, like an annoying song. After fielding questions asking him if he was fine, he allowed himself to be immersed in whatever his friends were talking about. He was fine.  _Maybe if I say it enough, I’ll start to believe it, too._

_ “If you can’t see where you went wrong here, we have nothing else to talk about.” _

_ “Do you think this was easy?! That I wanted to keep this from you?! If you’re not even trying to see my side in this, I guess we don’t.” _

As he stepped off the bus and it pulled away, he hesitated a bit, seeing his mom’s car in the yard. He wondered why she home so early, she said that she had to work late all this week. Well, she didn’t exactly say it, she’d just been doing it and he’d been rolling with it. Pulling his house key off the side of his book bag. He let himself in the home. Silence greeted him. The silence didn’t bother him. The more he thought, he’d rather have the silence than the alternative.

He tossed his bag over the arm of the back of the couch, he hopped over, kicking off his shoes, sinking into the cushions. He pulled out his phone from his back pocket and pulled up a random game, nowhere near in the mood to start his homework. Engrossing himself in the targets he was shooting at, he didn’t hear his mom enter the room.

“Hey, Harry.” His mom greeted as she sat down next to him.

Without pausing, he gave her a quick glance and said, “hey mom,” as he turned back to his game.

He started missing his shots and getting hit as he could feel his mother’s eyes on him. “How was school?” She asked.

“Fine” he answered, simply distractedly. He knew something was coming. There was a reason she was home early. There was a reason she was sitting next to him. He found himself pressing his thumbs into the screen frantically, trying to hold on to little bit of health he had left.

“One of your teachers called me today.” She said calmly.  Damn it! His player had been killed. He sucked in sharply, closing the game, and tossing the device off to the side.

“I didn’t do it.” He still hadn’t met her eyes.

“What didn’t you do?” She asked equally as calm as earlier. Harry chanced a glance at his mom, he didn’t sense any underlying anger anywhere, her expression was almost platinum as she raised an eyebrow, maybe it wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“I don’t know, but the if the school called I must have done something.” Harry still didn’t trust that he was completely in the clear.

“No, it was nothing bad,” she said eyeing him carefully, “but if you have done something, now would be the perfect time to tell me.” Harry shook his head. “Your teacher was concerned about you. She said you’ve been seeming distracted all this week. And today she noticed that you were so distracted that didn’t finish an assignment.” 

Harry was brought back to class and the reason why he didn’t finish. He pulled his bottom lip between his nervously.

“Harry, we’ve said many times, if something’s bothering you we can talk about it.”

He swears he was going just write it off, try to convince his mom and himself that he was fine, and move on, but what ended up coming out was, “I’m not sure you want to talk about this one.”

He felt his mom move closer to him and put a hand on his back. “What do you mean? Harry, what’s going on?”

“If you and Bobby are getting a divorce can you just tell us.”

“Woah. Baby, me and your stepdad are not getting a divorce. What gave you that idea?”

“The yelling and arguing,” Harry rose from the couch and turned to face her, “and was I not supposed to notice that you’ve barely spoken two words to each other last few days? Or that we've barely had a meal together in that time?”

“Well, you know how our job-”

“Mom, I’m not a little kid anymore, you don’t have to make up excuses. I’ve been through this before, I can take it. I just can’t take the drag out. The silence, the awkwardness. I don’t want to go through that part of it again.”

He heard his mother sigh audibly. “Harry come here, sit,” he did as she told him, “look at me, I want to be looking you in the eye when I say this,” he lifted his eyes from his fidgeting hands and turned to look at her, “Bobby and I are not getting a divorce. I’m not going to lie and say I’m not angry with him, very angry, but it’s nowhere near that serious. We will work this out.”

“But what has you so angry? What could he possibly have done. I mean, I over heard some of it,” he saw a flash of something he couldn’t place in his mother’s eyes when he said that, “what secret did he kept from you?” She blew out a breath.

She hesitated, he could see it, almost like she was trying to figure out what to say.  _Dang, must be serious._ “Something very important that you don’t need to be worried about right now.”

He wanted to push, but he knew better. “Okay.”

“Harry, I’m sorry this was affecting you like it was and I’m sorry that I was so caught up in everything else that I didn’t notice. But I hope this cleared, at least, some things up.”

“It’s okay, mom. I never said anything and I was hiding it. I guess I was afraid if I asked or said anything it would cause more trouble or, worse, you would tell me that you and Bobby were getting a divorce.”

“If you feel you need to talk to either of us about something it’s not going to cause any trouble. And you don’t have to worry about us getting a divorce because it’s not happening.”

“Good. Sorry about all of this.”

“Nothing to be sorry about. Listen, I promise you that if anything that life changing were to happen you and your sister would be the first to know.”

“Okay, sounds good to me.”

“Great.” She pulled him in for a side hug and kissed the top of his head. Now that, that’s settled you can get started on the homework I know you have.”

He gave an exaggerated sigh, “fine,” he said as he grabbed his book bag and walked towards the dining room. 

As he pulled out his books and sat down he could overhear his mom as she made a phone call: “Hey, no, nothing’s wrong with the kids. We need to talk when you get home...” it was all he heard before the click of his mom’s bedroom door drown out the rest of the sound.

Harry smiled slightly as he sat down and opened his book, feeling a bit better. He still feel there was something that his mom wasn’t tell him, but he felt better that it wasn’t a divorce. Maybe after today the house won't be so silent anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, ending on a bittersweet note. I know it was subtle, but I hope everything that I was trying to hint at did come through.
> 
> Let know your thoughts!


	16. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s the point of a surprise date. For it to be a surprise, what I supposed to do? Tell you. You’re just mad that everyone else was in on it except you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back with another. This was a prompt requested of me on Tumblr. Follow me there if you want, loveistherootofhappiness
> 
> Prompt: “12. Surprise date while working late.”
> 
> Also the return of my fave OCs, Braxton!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, it’s Valentine’s Day. I just wanted to tell her that I loved her,” Silverman said cheekily, as Athena’s handcuffed the struggling man with ease and placed him In Clark’s squad car.

“Oh course you did. Just like you have the last 6000 times this month.” Athena rolled her eyes at the man, annoyed that this was the 4th time this week she was arresting him. “Do you know what the words restraining order mean?”

“Oh, come on, she didn’t mean that! She was just playing,” looking past her he see the complainant, Brittni, standing on the sidewalk talking with one of the other officers, “tell ‘em, baby, tell ‘em that I love you. You didn’t mean all those things-“ Athena, having heard this speech way too many times this week, closed the door.

She could still hear his muffled words of “affection” as she walked away. Before walking to her squad car, she walked where Brittni stood talking to Derek. “When we take him in this time, leave him there.” Brittni had the good sense to look sheepish and gave a nod. Athena nodded back choosing not to say anything else and praying that she heads her warning this time. She gave a look to Derek and patted him on the shoulder before walking back to her own squad car.

She spotted her young protege, Braxton, leaning against the hood, giving her a hand clap as she walked to the car. “Nicely done, Sarg.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Unfortunately, it’s all in vain. Knowing these two, we’ll be back.” Athena told her as she got into the driver’s side.

“I bet you lunch tomorrow, he’ll bail out and be back here by the end of the day today,” Braxton flopped down in the passenger seat, “today is Love Day, after all. Makes people do the most.”

“I’m not even going to take you up on that because I know it’s a losing battle.” Athena gazed out at the young woman, “now if only the two of them could figure that out.”

Braxton chuckled and was about to comment when the beeping of her phone caught her attention. She fished the device out of her pocket and smiled when she saw the text notification over the lock screen photo of her family.

_From: Mr. Sarg 🙃  
Does she suspect anything?_

Braxton smiled down at her phone as she thought fondly about Bobby’s plan. She stole a look at Athena, who was currently concentrating on writing notes on her tablet. She knew that Bobby kept this solely between the two of them and she hadn’t told anyone.

_ Nah, she has no idea. 😉 _

After replying, she closed her messages and went to the notes app, to read over the plan once more. She thought it was sweet, what Bobby was doing for them tonight and she was happy to be involved.

“Is there a reason you’re smiling so much over there?” Braxton startled a bit at the sound of Athena’s voice. She looked up to see her Sergeant eyeing her questioningly.

“Oh yeah, Jay sent me some cute pictures of her cuddling with the pups and some loving messages,” Braxton lied smoothly as she locked her phone and dropped in her lap.

Athena’s gazed at the young rookie, questioning whether or not she believed her. Braxton steeled herself with another line of questioning when,

“All available units, back up requested in Lincoln Heights. Domestic dispute turned hostage situation, suspect appears to be armed.”

“That’s like the next ‘hood over from here.”

Athena flopped her head back against the seat and sighed audibly, “love day, my ass,” she grumbled. Picking up her radio, she responded, “dispatch, unit 212 responding, we’re in route now.”

“Today’s so fun. I love working on Holidays,” Braxton joked. Athena just eyed her as she put the car in gear and drove towards the next call. As much as they disliked it, rise in domestics and similar calls was par for the course on holidays, especially Valentine’s Day.

That’s how the rest of the day went. Their shift was full of domestics and extravagant gestures gone wrong. As the evening settled into night, things started to wind down and they were just patrolling, nothing happening except a couple or routine traffic stops. That was normal though. There was always an “an eye in the storm” so to speak, before the craziness picked back up again.

“It’s almost your break time, Sarg.” Braxton commented as they rode through the streets.

“Is it? I didn’t even notice. The hours tend to run together on these type of days.” She stifled a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. It didn’t matter how long she’d been doing this, she’d never be used to these type of days, especially when she had someone she’d rather be spending her time with. 

She opened her phone to the love filled message that Bobby sent her at the start of her shift this afternoon, rereading the words as she had several times today. He’d left her a rose and a well made breakfast this morning, the only time they were able to “interact” all day. Every time she thought about sneaking off to visit him another call would come in. She hoped they would run into each other, but their paths didn’t cross today.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Braxton asked, interrupting her train of thought.

“Just that I’d rather be spending time with my husband right now.”

“I feel you.” Braxton said as she sent quick texts to Bobby and Elaine.

_To: Mr. Sarg 🙃  
Everything all set on your end?_

_From: Mr. Sarg 🙃  
All set._

Braxton was excited. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her face.

_To: Cap Laney 👮🏻♀️  
Hey, everything’s a go, if it’s still all good with you?_

_From: Cap Laney 👮🏻♀️  
It is. Tell Athena she can have 45 minutes for this one._

It’s was amazing how lenient their captain was about us spending time with loved ones. As long as they didn’t go overboard and were still monitoring the radio, meeting up with a friend or family member during shift breaks was fine.

All she needed to do now was let her friend in dispatch know. “Where do you wanna go to eat? Oh, since we’re in Koreatown there’s really good place on-" 

“Report of suspicious activity in Grand Park, limited information known at this time, any available units in the area?” Braxton stifled her giggle as she heard her superior cursing under her breath.

“Unit 212 responding.” Athena answered.

“Might be nothing.” Braxton kept up the unassuming facade.

“Doubt it. This is probably the start of the second wave.”

“We’ll see.”

It took them less then 10 minutes to arrive at the park. As they scanned the area the park was a little less lively than during the day, but the people they did see weren’t doing anything that could be considered suspicious. Athena and Braxton decided to check the areas that were a little less lit and quieter to make sure nothing was going on there. 

As she walked across the lawn, Athena felt a firm hand grab her shoulder. Wasting no time, she grabbed her gun and rounded on the unknown person, knowing that it wasn’t her partner. She soon found herself pointing her gun at her husband.

“Bobby! What the hell? I could’ve shot you! What are you doing here? I thought you were at work?” Athena asked frantically as her heart pounded. She looked over at her partner to find her laughing.

“Okay, maybe getting your attention that way wasn’t the smartest idea.”

“You think?!” Athena put her gun back in the holster, “but that still doesn’t answer my question.”

“A little birdie told me that this was your break time today, so I thought I’d surprise you with a little lunch date. While you had the time.” Bobby grabbed her hand and led her over to a near by picnic table that had a candles, flowers, and a meal for two set up on it.

“How?” Athena asked as the wheels kept turning in her head.

“He and I have been setting this up for the last few days.”

“I contacted Braxton when I found out that we wouldn’t be able to see each other for yet another holiday. She said she could set something up.”

“Most of this was his idea. I just made sure that everything went the way it was supposed to. Surprise!”

Athena said nothing in response as she let it all settle in her mind. “So the call?”

“Dispatch was in on it. So was the rest of the shift. They knew were the only ones that was supposed to respond to it.”

“Wait the entire shift was in on this?” Athena asked.

“Yep, Cap too. She also told me to tell you that you can have 45 minutes for this one. Well, I’m gonna leave you guys to it. See ya Sarg, Mr. Sarg, I’m gonna go have some Korean fried chicken and call my wife to tell her about this. See you in 45.” Braxton walked away before Athena could get another word in.

“You know the Mr. Sarg thing is starting to grow on me, makes me think about that discussion we had about me taking your last name,” He looked to see Athena’s eyes squinted at him, “what? Robert Carter does have a nice ring to it.”

Turning towards her husband, she smacked him in the chest, “that’s for keeping this from me and doing all this,” and leaning on her tip toes she kissed him deeply, “and that’s doing for all this”

When her lips left his, she wrapped her arms around him, reveling in the feel of him, his scent. All things aside, she loved having this moment with him. “That’s the point of a surprise date. For it to be a surprise, what I supposed to do? Tell you. You’re just mad that everyone else was in on it except you.” She was, but she wasn’t going to say it out loud.

“Let me guess, the 118 knows, too.”

“Yeah, they know where I am and what I’m doing. Hen’s in charge while I snuck away to meet you.” He grabbed her chin and brought her lips up to meet his, “now can we eat?”

Wordlessly, she picked a side of the table and he sat across her. She removed the cover from the dish and was assaulted by the delicious smells underneath. She had to admit she was impressed by the number of hoops he went through to make this happen. Not even giving away a hint as to what he was planning. She loved him for it.

“I love you. Thank you for this.”

“I love you, too. We’ve barely seen each other or spent much alone time together these past few months . It’s Valentine’s Day, there was no way I wasn't going this whole day without seeing you again.”

“You make this whole scheme sound so simple.”

“It was. I wanted to spend time with you today. I was going to to make that happen, schedules and even a couple regulations be damned. Simple as that.” Bobby told her with conviction.

She let the air of finality be just that as she shifted the conversation and just focused on being in the moment with him. These 45 minutes were going to be over sooner than either of them wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t know how I feel about this one. It’s rougher and less inspired than I would like, but i’s in that place where it’s fine for how it’s structured. Idk. You tell me what you think. Comments are love!


End file.
